


BPM190

by krkwsoraumi



Series: LCK High School universe [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys being idoit, M/M, Misunderstandings, No one can stop me from making ROX Tigers a band thank you very much, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi
Summary: 「ロックなんか聴かないと思うけれども僕はこんな歌で　あんな歌で恋に焦がれてきたんだ」（雖然我想你根本不聽搖滾　我卻因為這樣那樣的歌　為戀愛感到心焦難耐）——あいみょん《君はロックを聴かない》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [BPM190 (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520114) by [krkwsoraumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi)



> ・校園paro  
> ・小幅度的年齡操作  
> ・有一堆LCK選手在裡頭  
> ・老ROX戲份刷好刷滿/KT都是助攻幫  
> ・殼花/尺J有，比重不大  
> ・其餘的設定看下去就知道了（。
> 
> 被あいみょん的《君はロックを聴かない》啟發出的腦洞

 

-132- -168-

　　離打鐘還剩3分24秒。

　　宋京浩一隻手抓住胸前的吉他和書包背帶，趕在紅燈亮起前的最後一秒衝過了馬路。

　　開學第二天就遲到，很好。

　　宋京浩，LCK高中三年級，名義上的大考生，實質上的混吃等死玩團打電動大於讀書。

　　昨天沒遲到還是因為他直接通宵了，澡也沒洗。

　　初春的櫻花漫天飛舞，襯得在寒風裡哈出的霧氣都能有幾分浪漫，就連李相赫那個大木頭都能在開學典禮上的代表致詞中提到幾句那種。

　　宋京浩一邊用踢球練出來的體力死命奔跑，腦袋裡轉過了千奇百怪的思緒。

　　啊，李相赫。

　　剛剛才在腦海裡出現的人正站得筆直在大門口和糾察隊說些什麼，背景音樂是自顧自響起的鐘聲。

　　人家執勤你跟他說些什麼呢。宋京浩一邊在心裡碎唸，同時只能加快速度往校門口衝去，身上揹的吉他磕得他背後特別疼，而鐘聲無情的無視他所有付出，就這麼結束了。

　　跑完最後幾步路，他張大口喘著氣，心中同時懇求可敬的風紀委員同胞放他一馬，不過那個念頭在他抬起頭的瞬間就被摁到腦子另一個角落了。

　　西八，執勤的是金赫奎。

 

-90-

　　李相赫跟金赫奎是漫畫裡面才有的那種，隔壁鄰居一起長大的例子，但不能說是非常相熟的那種，不過青梅竹馬能做的事情一項也沒漏，在宋京浩眼中已經夠親暱了，何況能讓李相赫駐足多聊兩句話的人也沒幾個。

　　走在後頭的李相赫踩著自己的步伐跟節奏跟著宋京浩走進教學樓，嘴角依然掛了他標誌性上揚的弧度，看著就讓人惱火。

　　方才自己那一點也不瀟灑的踩線登場，理所當然打斷了李相赫和金赫奎的交談，然後在三個人互相看來看去的時候，李相赫悠悠開了口。

　　「赫奎啊，這次就放過他吧？」

　　金赫奎皺著眉頭看了他一會兒，最後軟軟的說了聲好吧。

　　啊你這小子。

　　宋京浩遲到不是什麼稀少事，今天特別轟轟烈烈也只是因為剛開學還有那麼點新萌發的上進心罷了。被金赫奎登記也不是第一次，他甚至都已經做好被那隻羊駝瞪一眼然後拿到警告單的心理準備了。

　　然後李相赫一句話他就什麼都沒多說的答應，宋京浩覺得自己的白眼隨時可以翻一圈再繞回來。

　　宋京浩擰著眉頭回頭看了一眼李相赫，都還沒開口後者那貓一般的嘴唇已經憋著笑在顫抖。

　　「我替伯母捎個口信。」李相赫說，也不知道是在解釋什麼。

　　要論從未同班過的學生代表李相赫和在不良學生邊緣遊走的宋京浩是怎麼混到一塊的，一切的起因還是一年級剛入冬的某個下午。

　　星期四下午是一堂體育跟兩堂令人昏昏欲睡的物理。剛剛在操場肆意中揮灑青春後，宋京浩實在是沒有回去教室坐著聽頂上無毛的老頭子叨念公式兩個小時的興趣。

　　他很快速的收拾了東西披上外套，連運動服都沒換下，趁著下課時間人潮混亂的時候翻出了後牆。

　　十分鐘的步行範圍內有一間LCK高中的學生常去的網咖，宋京浩自然也是熟門熟路。

　　畢竟還是上課時間，網咖裡的人算不上多，頂著櫃臺人員的目光宋京浩找到了一個角落的位置，等開機完成，耳機掛上就打開客戶端開始排隊等遊戲了。

　　他沒怎麼注意時間的流逝，大概是第三或是四場時，對面的中路很是兇狠，宋京浩一邊推線一邊切換畫面關注戰況，直到自己的打野成功gank一波中路他才放下心來。

　　「啊。」

　　隔壁座位的人發出的聲音吸引了他的注意力，轉過頭，宋京浩看到的是一個切換著視角的黑白畫面，其中一個顯示了自己的英雄在點塔。

　　這麼剛好。

　　那局最後以落敗為結尾，對面的中路KDA高得嚇人。宋京浩撇撇嘴，仔細打量起旁邊的人。

　　對方戴著黑色方框眼鏡裹著厚厚的羽絨外套，領口隱約可以看到白色制服襯衫，他縮在椅子裡，目不斜視盯著剛剛那場的結果統計。

　　不知道是不是宋京浩的眼神太過炙熱，對方緩緩的轉過頭和他對上了眼。

　　LCK高中校內排名前五的上單和中單Smeb與Faker在此相見。

　　宋京浩自然是沒料到，那個忍受不了在刺骨冷風中上體育課，索性跑到網咖打遊戲的人，居然是能在期末上臺領獎學金的大學霸。但總之他和李相赫帶著微妙平衡的友誼自此拉開序幕，然後不知不覺就過了一年多。

　　他們從行事風格到性子都八竿子打不著，為數不多的共同點之一是同樣在遊戲中可以大殺四方。宋京浩對外宣稱說他們是Best Friend，換來了李相赫的只是Friend。

　　不過李相赫吧，能被他說是朋友也是一定程度的認同了。

　　後來宋京浩選了文組，李相赫則是理組，沒能藉由同班情誼變得更熟，就是維持在那不上不下的關係。

　　還不是金赫奎跟韓王浩。宋京浩的眉頭擰得更深了，李相赫見狀則是呵呵哈哈笑著拐過彎往自己的教室走。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老ROX實力上線  
> 殼花支線提及，比重不大就是

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些設定其實沒有什麼理由  
> 就是我想寫而已（

-74-

　　「幹什麼一臉苦海深仇？」

　　宋京浩抬起頭就看到背著書包的李書行一臉好笑的看著他。

　　他試圖咧出最燦爛的笑容換來的是對方一陣無情的大笑。

　　「又翹了幾節？」李書行放下背包時隨口問了一句，得到兩根短暫離開吉他翹起的手指：「不是啊。才剛開學就這樣，要怎麼從李相赫手裡把金赫奎奪走呢？」

　　「奪個屁。」宋京浩終於停下撥弦的動作：「先叫韓王浩給力點約他出來吃年糕湯吧⋯⋯而且怎麼又扯到金赫奎身上了。」

　　金鐘仁的身影都還沒出現聲音就到了，他很適時地替李書行補上一句話。

　　「你怎麼還沒承認自己喜歡他啊。」

　　「你們又從哪裡得到我喜歡他這個結論？」

　　跟在金鐘仁身後一起走進音樂教室的姜範現、韓王浩幾乎是同步的搖起了頭，唯一的差別是後者的耳尖子似乎是因為剛剛提到的某些關鍵字泛著淡淡的紅。

　　「聽世衡說你今天在他跟赫奎執勤的時候差點遲到，還是相赫一句話才放過你，是真的還假的啊？」姜範現晃了晃掛在包包上的委員臂章：「當初進風紀委員會還真沒想到能順便聽人八卦。」

　　「果然搶不贏李相赫嗎。」李書行用盡全力忍著笑意走到電子琴架旁。

　　「有青梅buff的Faker大魔王都算好解決了。」金鐘仁挑了挑眉毛：「裴濬植那小子跟金赫奎還是臉書情侶呢。」

　　韓王浩抱著自己的貝斯坐在宋京浩旁邊，難得沒有開口接話。姜範現看了看團裡忙內有點委屈的扁著嘴，又看了看眉頭深鎖的宋京浩，最後是嘆了口氣。

　　怎麼自己身邊一個兩個都是笨蛋。

　　「所以今天要從哪首開始練？」

　　為了照顧這兩個為情所苦的麻煩人物，姜範現覺得自己必須帶頭轉移話題，而李書行跟金鐘仁自然也是接收到了這句話背後穩藏的目的，很快的聚集起來討論正事。

　　去年在校內的表演中一鳴驚人的樂團——ROX Tigers，是高一時同班的金鐘仁、姜範現、李書行和宋京浩在一年級的尾巴談笑間組起的樂團，隔年在小他們一屆的韓王浩和同屆的海成民加入後完善了起來，並透過幾次表演的機會順利累積起了粉絲。

　　帶著高人氣的他們雖然不是正式社團，仍然受學生會的邀請要在春假後的新生祭晚會上演出，假期中收到消息已經約出來團練過幾次了，但心裡始終是沒個定數的。

　　「京浩啊，你上次說正在寫的曲子可以拿出來用嗎？」李書行轉了轉手中的筆：「雖然主要觀眾群都是新生，但還是想試試新東西啊。」

　　「不過剩不到兩個禮拜了⋯⋯」姜範現苦惱地說：「寫得出來之外，我們也得練到可以上台。」

　　宋京浩揮了揮剛剛被他丟在身邊的草稿紙，放到面前。

　　「你們進來前我還在試要用哪些和弦⋯⋯其實除了歌詞跟更完整的編曲以外大部分都完成了。」

　　其他四人的眼睛一亮，爭相要瞅一眼主唱大人的新作。

　　「那今天就來把編曲完成吧。」金鐘仁興高采烈的說。

 

-74- -90-

　　宋京浩跟韓王浩一人叼著一串魚糕走在路上。

　　十分鐘前才跟另外三個人道別，家裡在同一站下車的兩個人有一搭沒一搭的一邊聊天一邊步行回家。

　　「京浩哥真的沒有喜歡赫奎哥嗎？」韓王浩的聲音黏糊糊的：「對我不用害羞也是可以的。」

　　「那小子不是跟你同年級嗎？叫什麼哥。」

　　韓王浩轉頭看著企圖迴避問題的人，眼神裡閃過一絲絲狡黠的光。

　　「年紀上還是比較大嘛，赫奎哥也只是因為從國外交換回來所以多讀一年不是嗎。」韓王浩說：「京浩哥轉移話題的技術怎麼這麼糟糕。」

　　「呀！」宋京浩氣得揮了揮手上的魚糕就作勢要掄出拳頭，轉頭卻看到韓王浩笑得得瑟。

　　「我幹嘛喜歡那小子。」他喃喃地說。

　　韓王浩多走了兩步路到宋京浩面前盯著他瞧，低低地笑出聲來。

　　「臉都紅了啊，哥。」

　　宋京浩三兩下就把魚糕塞進嘴裡，竹籤丟進一旁的垃圾桶，伸手就是扣住韓王浩脖子底邊一陣猛搖。

　　韓王浩笑得漲紅著臉直求饒才停下這齣鬧劇，重回平靜的兩個人安靜了好一陣子，直到韓王浩再次不怕死的開口。

　　「就老實承認也沒什麼不好的嘛，赫奎哥又不是不能喜歡上的對象。」

　　「不就說了沒有理由嗎。」

　　宋京浩也不知道從什麼時候開始跟韓王浩就成了這種，單獨相處時三句不離戀愛的關係。明明國中時就認識了，隨口扯個身邊發生的小事都能嘰嘰喳喳聊上好一陣子，再笑得天花亂墜，現在的話題卻像個小女生一樣無時無刻繞著喜歡兩個字打轉，都已經讀男校了，這麼多小情小愛的，大概還得歸功於某個人稱大魔王的傢伙。

　　「唉。」他嘆了口氣，換來韓王浩不解的眼神。

　　「就只是在想李相赫真把你給害慘了。」宋京浩說，果不其然看到自己疼愛的弟弟頓時滿臉通紅。

　　「哥怎麼又把話題扯走了。」韓王浩氣呼呼的瞪著他：「相赫哥又怎麼了！」

　　宋京浩很順手的仗著身高優勢揉起韓王浩的頭髮，心裡想著這從前天不怕地不怕的弟弟一年來改變了真不少。

　　韓王浩也不管宋京浩沒有接話，自顧自的嚷嚷起來。

　　「至少我有做出實際的行為啊！哪像京浩哥什麼都不做呢！」

　　「沒有目的是要做什麼！」宋京浩也不堪示弱：「你要追李相赫自然得努力，我又沒有想要幹嘛！」

　　「所以說，京浩哥為什麼還不承認自己喜歡赫奎哥！」

　　「啊西八你怎麼又不當個人了。」

　　停在兩個人要分別前的路口，宋京浩終於忍不住罵了髒話。

　　「回去記得把貝斯的編曲搞定。」他也懶得繼續在嘴上貧，丟下最後一句話就揮揮手故作瀟灑的轉身離開。

　　韓王浩看著這嘴硬的哥哥的背影，恨鐵不成鋼似的皺起眉頭然後把最後一口魚糕吞下肚。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KT諸位緩慢登場中  
> 沒營養的過渡章

-168-

　　金赫奎拿著幾張學生會的文件慢吞吞地往高三的教學樓走去。

　　許元碩被老師叫去了，偏偏手上的文件得送去給新生祭要表演的人，離開前他的視線在班上轉了一圈，選中了坐在位置上發呆的金赫奎。他笑咪咪的把東西塞給金赫奎，還特別叮囑一定要送到本人手上。

　　拿到文件的金赫奎整個人都是懵的，但想著自習前自己也沒什麼要做的事，還是把差事接了下來。

　　並非常迅速地後悔起來。

　　許元碩跑了幾節下課的腿，最後只留下兩份文件，其中一份偏偏就是要拿去給宋京浩的。

　　金赫奎走路的同時也打量起手裡的東西，是新生祭演出的注意事項，一份給寫著宋京浩同學，另一份寫著李書行同學。

　　是ROX Tigers要演出吧。看到這兩個名字他想。學生會有這麼浪費紙張的嗎？一定要每個人都送一份，而且傳電郵不就好了，這種東西。還有為什麼一定要給本人？金赫奎實在不懂學生會辦事的邏輯。

　　如果只要送一份，或是不用拿給本人，他跑到樓下找韓王浩就行了。不只不用長途跋涉，更不用見到那個難搞的宋京浩。

　　金赫奎輕輕地嘆了口氣。

　　他其實不太知道自己到底哪裡惹到宋京浩，每次見到自己對方要不是一臉想抄家滅門，兇巴巴的樣子，就是冷冷淡淡，彷彿不把他看進眼裡。

　　金赫奎在教室門口遇到了正要出來的李書行，他將手上的文件遞了過去後，看到的是對方一臉似笑非笑的。

　　「京浩剛剛說他被老師叫到辦公室了，你可能要等一下。」李書行甩了甩手機，上面顯示的是KakaoTalk的畫面。

　　金赫奎腦裡竄過的第一個想法是這人肯定又做什麼不正經的事了。

　　作為風紀委員，金赫奎沒少抓過宋京浩違反校規——遲到、翻牆、翹課，一個不少，四捨五入也算令人頭疼的人物了，好在沒有打架鬧事，課堂上也不算是個太猖狂的學生，許多老師對他大多是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，就是操行成績不太好看。

　　金赫奎大部分的時候都是在校門口堵到他遲到，或是夜自習時經過音樂教室看到有個人在裡頭彈吉他，其實都不是什麼出格的事情，他除了一開始很認真以外，漸漸的也是選擇性去登記。在他沒看到的地方，偶爾也會聽到同學說某天放學去網咖看到宋京浩，似乎待很久了，大概又翹課去打遊戲云云。

　　趙世衡結束抄寫黑板上單詞的動作，轉過頭就看到窗口站著一隻一臉呆滯的羊駝。秉持幫助執勤搭檔的情誼，他起身走出教室。

　　「赫奎！」他喊，面前的羊駝眨眨眼睛，緩緩地和他對上眼。

　　「世衡哥。」金赫奎軟軟糯糯的打了招呼：「我來幫元碩跑腿的。」

　　趙世衡看著金赫奎手裡的文件，了然的點點頭。風紀委員基本上也是學生會管轄的範圍，對於他們的規矩基本上還算知道，於是也就順口的問了一句。

　　「找誰呢？」

　　「⋯⋯京浩哥。」

　　金赫奎還是沒搞懂為什麼聽到這三個字，自己的搭檔跟方才的李書行都能露出一張別有深意的神情。

　　「他在班導的課上睡得太過頭被叫走了。」趙世衡抿著唇試圖忍住笑：「應該快回來了。」

　　不知道宋京浩會不會因為自己被出賣給這羊駝而生氣，趙世衡不嫌事大的想著，腦裡浮現的是同班同學總是要在金赫奎面前逞強的模樣。

　　「他說昨天寫曲子寫太晚了，今天整天上課都沒個正形，晚點大概還會跟我借筆記來抄。」趙世衡一邊說一邊偷偷觀察著金赫奎的表情：「那份文件該不會跟他熬夜的原因有關吧？」

　　金赫奎應了一聲，還沒來得及補充是新生祭的事情，就看到正被討論的對象朝這裡走來。

　　「京浩啊！」趙世衡朝著宋京浩招招手：「赫奎有東西要給你。」

　　宋京浩本來就不大的眼睛看到自己之後瞇得更細，應該不是自己的錯覺，金赫奎想，連剛剛被訓話還沒舒展開的眉頭好像都皺得更深了一點。

　　金赫奎突然覺得有些委屈，一言不發的把手上的文件交出去就頭也不回的走了。

　　「他發什麼神經？」宋京浩看著被手中被粗魯對待的幾張印刷紙，又看看剛離去的背影，最後轉向趙世衡希望得到解答。

　　「你老是欺負他終於得到報應了吧。」趙世衡聳聳肩，轉身走回座位。

　　「啊？」

　　「被你睡掉的筆記，要抄嗎？」趙世衡揮揮手中的本子：「都三年級了還這樣，不太好吧。」

　　宋京浩原本張揚的氣焰頓時萎了下來，道謝後接過筆記本，坐下同時嘀咕了起來。

　　「剛剛才被班導唸過一樣的東西了。」他瞥了站在一旁的趙世衡說：「但曲子要早點完成啊，新生祭上要表演的，明天就要放春假了。」

　　「拿舊的東西來表演不就好了？ROX Tigers幾乎都是三年級，你們這樣搞沒問題嗎？」

　　趙世衡說的不是沒有道理，宋京浩無奈的笑了笑。

　　「反正也就剛開學這一次，之後還能不能繼續演出都不好說了。」他翻著趙世衡的筆記本，一邊抄一邊說：「鐘仁跟範現今天要去試聽補習班、王浩那小子中午看到自己進選訓營的名單，整個人都瘋了一樣在群裡洗版、書行說想唸的大學學費特別貴，得去打工、成民轉學⋯⋯之後我們只會越來越忙，大概更沒機會弄團裡的事情了。」

　　趙世衡很少看到宋京浩認真苦惱的樣子，後者大部分的時候都是一副吵吵鬧鬧大而化之的模樣。他一時之間也不知道該怎麼安慰對方，只能拍拍人家的肩膀，然後把話題帶到比較輕鬆的方向去。

　　等到宋京浩的抄寫告一個段落，趙世衡才問出自己其實一直都挺在意的問題。

　　「話說⋯⋯你跟赫奎到底什麼關係？」

　　宋京浩把筆記本遞回去，心裡想著的是為什麼最近跟身邊的人聊天總是要以那隻羊駝當主角。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交代了一些東西的一段  
> KT里長伯在線灌輸常識中

　　-74- -132-

　　宋京浩跟金赫奎的相識說起來也不是什麼特別轟轟烈烈，值得說嘴的事情。

　　高一的時候宋京浩還是足球隊的成員，跟裴濬植兩個人，一個後衛一個前鋒，算是一年級裡滿受教練和學長期待的兩個人。

　　訓練完偶爾他們兩個也會一起去買個點心還什麼的再回家，稱得上是不錯的朋友。

　　「你會介意今天我帶上朋友一起嗎？」

　　某一天例行訓練的休息時間時裴濬植問他，宋京浩是個隨和的人自然沒有表達反對，雖然心裡有點擔心找不到話題，尷尬了怎麼辦。

　　換洗完的兩人走到校門口，宋京浩看到那個小幅度對裴濬植招手的人，第一個念頭就是這人怎麼長得這麼像羊駝。

　　總之他們是藉由裴濬植的牽線認識了，然後才發現其實彼此平時相遇的次數也不少，走廊上、合作社、網吧也有。或是金赫奎跑來球隊找裴濬植。單獨碰到的時候，他們只有過幾次尷尬的簡短交談，大部分的時候兩人之間的互動僅限於最低程度的友好，打打招呼什麼的。

　　「啊？我還以為你們有什麼深仇大恨。」趙世衡咂舌：「這樣聽起來不就是一般的認識嗎。」

　　宋京浩翻了個白眼，繼續把話說完。

　　但真要說起來也不是那麼生疏，互相認識後金赫奎第一次捧著一盒蜂蜜檸檬來找裴濬植那天，面對先行沖好澡的宋京浩投射來的飢渴視線，他並沒有吝嗇於分享。

　　於是那些來自赫奎媽媽的手藝不再是裴濬植可以獨佔的，總是會先被動作較快的宋京浩偷上一兩口。

　　後來金赫奎在暑假後去中國交換，他們一直都沒有私下的聯絡，這份單純因為裴濬植才得以建立的薄弱關係，便漸行漸遠了。

　　宋京浩在二年級第一次ROX Tigers成功的演出後果斷退出足球隊，無視教練和學長的挽留，他一直都喜歡唱歌，更是想要認真的把這個樂團給玩好。

　　作為主唱，他理所當然的攫取大量的目光，甚至比在足球隊時還多，一次一次的演出得到的是更多人的註目，春天時剛組建的青澀，夏天時讓人耳目一新的燦爛，到了秋天他們已經是可以在學園祭上成為表演節目其中一個高潮的樂團了。

　　他和金赫奎的重逢也是那時候的事情。

　　那天宋京浩一如既往的進行演出，突然看到台下有個許久未見的人，呆楞楞的看著他。

　　結束後裴濬植跑來找他，帶著李相赫、李宰宛、金赫奎跟另一個他當時還不認識的許元碩。

　　他到現在都還記得看到李相赫的韓王浩支支吾吾的說不出話，被一旁的金鐘仁逗弄的樣子，以及那天看著他臉上寫著困惑跟不解的金赫奎。

　　「原來你沒有繼續踢球是因為來做這種事情嗎⋯⋯」金赫奎在即將離開前沒頭沒腦的就冒出這一句。

　　宋京浩被這一句話激得心裡不太開心，「這種事情」這樣的措辭好像哪裡帶著貶低的意味似的。

　　裴濬植後來告訴他說，金赫奎暑假完又回韓國了，回到學校第一個大活動就是學園祭，在班級裡有些格格不入的金赫奎除了同桌許元碩以外自然找上了裴濬植。得知宋京浩退出足球隊，並且籌組出的樂團將在學園祭上表演後，他更是主動對裴濬植提起想去的意願。

　　「我記得赫奎不太喜歡吵鬧的地方。」裴濬植那天語帶遲疑地說：「相赫也是，他們也不怎麼聽樂團，但一個兩個都說想看你們。」

　　這讓宋京浩很茫然，說想來看，在結束後又說那種話是什麼意思？難道他們的表演很差勁？

　　但那不可能的，那天的演出是他們成團後反響最大的一次，甚至在鄰近的幾所學校中都成為討論的話題，宋京浩百思不得其解，卻也沒機會找金赫奎問個清楚。

　　他們現在差了一個年級，教室的區域隔著一個中庭，各自有了各自新的同學、朋友，就連課堂數也不同了。更別提宋京浩也不在足球隊了，他的生活中除了幾個共同朋友以外，跟金赫奎可以說是毫無交集。

　　後來金赫奎成了風紀委員，然後開始了這裡那裡揪出宋京浩小辮子的日子。

　　聽到這裡，趙世衡忍不住再度出聲打斷。

　　「赫奎對你已經很放水了好嗎？你知道有多少次你翹晚自習去音樂教室練琴被他看到，他都沒做什麼。」

　　「⋯⋯我還不是被登記了好幾次。」

　　「誰說風紀委員只有他一個了？」

　　看著趴在桌上一臉不服軟的宋京浩，趙世衡覺得自己這同學當真沒救了。

　　「而且你被登記活該啊，也沒看你因為這樣跟容仁載赫或是濬植宰宛之類的賭氣，怎麼就偏偏對赫奎態度那麼差？」

　　「不是說了嗎？」宋京浩想到這火氣又上來：「『這種事情』是哪種事情啊？我不踢球來玩樂團又怎麼，那小子憑什麼在那邊說三道四？」

　　你也想太多。趙世衡的吐槽差點直接說了出來。但轉了念頭又想，大概ROX Tigers真的是宋京浩重視得不容許被質疑的一部分吧。

　　「他說不定根本不是那個意思。」趙世衡換了個委婉點的說法：「赫奎一句話就得被你瞪一個學期，也是夠無辜的。」

　　「呀。就知道你會幫他說話。」宋京浩不滿地嚷著：「那小子到底有什麼好的。」

　　趙世衡憋住了直接往宋京浩頭上賞一拳的沖動，抽起那份學生會的文件讀了起來。

　　「你要是真的那麼不開心，那就證明給他看你的選擇是值得的不就好了？」

　　「這不是已經在做了嗎。」宋京浩指了指被壓在英文課本底下的草稿：「而且他只來看了一次學園祭的表演，他不想聽，我也沒什麼能證⋯⋯」

　　他話還沒說完，就看到趙世衡塞了一支手機到自己的眼前。是KakaoTalk的頁面，風紀委員的群組。

　　「新生祭我們都得執勤，你們表演時我跟赫奎都會在會場內，這樣你滿意了嗎？」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一點火藥味都沒有的修羅場  
> 主nim今天依然看透一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小天空的登場完全就是自己爽，額ㄏ。

　　-90-

　　金河那揉揉眼睛，在廁所洗把臉後準備回教室去，走在走廊上滿腦子都還是剛剛解到一半的數學題，快要得出的結果卻在迎面撞上人之後消失得一乾二凈。

　　「啊西⋯⋯」他把眼鏡扶正，髒話在嘴裡滾了一圈，見到來者是誰時硬是咽了下去。

　　「京浩學長？」

　　面前的宋京浩攢著一疊紙，看起來也是被撞得挺疼。

　　「啊你。」過了半晌宋京浩才開口：「你是王浩的同學吧。」

　　金河那愣愣地點了點頭，然後手裡就多了被寫得密密麻麻的紙張。

　　「把這拿給王浩，跟他說有問題直接來音樂教室找我。」

　　然後就一溜煙的跑了。

　　金河那還沒能搞得清楚狀況，只好跟著指示做，回到教室後韓王浩看著他的眼神也是帶著滿滿的困惑，在他將手上的東西交出去後更是。

　　韓王浩看了好一會兒，神情轉變之豐富讓金河那都蔚為奇觀。

　　「呀⋯⋯這哥。」他最後只說了這句話，就匆匆忙忙收拾起東西。

　　「謝啦天空！」韓王浩包包都還沒背好，就咧著那張標誌性的愛心嘴在門邊對他揮手道別。

　　金河那覺得自己好像完全沒有進入狀態，只好重新低頭面對自己去廁所前解到一半的題目。

　　然後他突然想到他剛剛才幫王浩約了相赫哥過來，雖然晚自習時間快到了，不過這樣有問題可以直接問比較方便，走到地鐵站的路上還可以多討論一些，王浩的耳尖子雖然紅紅的但也沒拒絕。

　　啊⋯⋯跟相赫哥獨處，王浩會生氣嗎。想著能跟自己的偶像多一點時間相處，金河那自然是不太排斥，不過顧及到自己好友的心情，又覺得哪裡不是很妙。

　　不知道勝勛在不在，還在的話把他一起約過來好了。金河那默默的掏出手機，希望相赫哥不會介意。

 

　　-70- -168-

　　「所以說為什麼要讓我送那個過去啊！」金赫奎一臉哀怨的瞪著許元碩：「又得受京浩哥的氣。」

　　許元碩沒接話，專心致志於登入自己的帳號。

　　他剩下那兩份文件絕對不是故意的，叫金赫奎去跑腿主要也是因為他有空，不過他也得承認是有那麼一絲其他意思在裡頭。

　　「而且書行哥跟世衡哥都用那種奇怪的眼神看我，啊⋯⋯到底為什麼。」

　　許元碩還是沒說話，只有發了雙排邀請過去。

　　即使不知道那兩個人被稱為奇怪的眼神源頭為何，他卻有種感覺，那大概跟自己讓金赫奎去跑腿的其中一個理由是一體兩面的事。

　　許元碩一開始真的以為金赫奎只是喜歡ROX Tigers，所以在學園祭之後才會那麼不厭其煩的找機會聽他們表演，雖然每次都是一個人默默躲在角落。但他後來發現那不完全正確。

　　與其說是喜歡ROX Tigers，不如說是喜歡ROX Tigers的主唱。

　　這是他觀察了一整個學期下來得到的結論，然後再從金赫奎不時的抱怨中意識到，這兩人的關係實在是太複雜又莫名了。

　　宋京浩跟金赫奎的不對盤基本上跟這兩人有點往來都知道的，原因至今未明，謠言傳了好幾種版本，不過許元碩並沒有從當事人之一金赫奎的口中得到什麼。

　　八成是金赫奎又無意間做了什麼惹到別人不高興了。

　　他們的不合人盡皆知，但相對的金赫奎對宋京浩的喜歡沒幾個人知道，本人其實也沒有明確表達過，是許元碩自個兒深具慧眼。

　　除了他以外，裴濬植應該也發現了，畢竟也是他讓這兩人認識的。許元碩一臉淡漠的操作角色從中路跑到下路支援金赫奎。

　　世衡哥他就不確定了，但或許有看出什麼端倪，可能還有已經畢業的東彬哥——那個哥哥雖然總是傻傻的在學生會裡也是被欺負，總歸是個對弟弟關愛有加的哥哥——韓王浩他不是太熟，但少少幾次在宋京浩和金赫奎又碰上而他跟王浩都在場的時候，許元碩總覺得韓王浩好像有意識到什麼，比其他ROX Tigers的團員都多的那種。

　　許元碩的操作依然犀利，腦裡的思緒倒是繞了千百回。

　　他是這次新生祭的負責人，從表演順序的確認到場內人員的分配，本來活動籌組的工作大多都是東彬哥負責的，後者畢業時指名了要讓許元碩接手。於是他就很順手，真的非常順手的把金赫奎在場內執勤的時間排到ROX Tigers表演的時候去了。

　　東彬哥感覺就不會料到自己拿這種機會去湊合朋友，許元碩想。不過他就算得知了大概也不會介意，甚至有可能笑著跟自己說幹得好。

　　他一邊聽耳機裡從未停止的羊駝抱怨聲，一邊漫不經心的回著話，順便跟經過的服務人員要了兩碗泡麵，然後在對方震驚的眼神中順利拿下五連殺。今天的我依然carry，各方面而言，許元碩很滿意。

　　他們打了三個多小時才離開，贏了好幾場，理論上來說是值得高興的，不過金赫奎還是拖著沉重的步伐。

　　「一個宋京浩讓你氣這麼久啊？」許元碩實在是看不下去了，有點不耐煩的問。

　　「啊⋯⋯」金赫奎張開嘴想說什麼，好一會兒都沒吐出個下文又闔上了嘴。

　　許元碩面無表情的推推眼鏡，放慢了腳步配合身邊不論做什麼都慢條斯理的羊駝先生。

　　他是沒想到就連這樣金赫奎都能跟不上他的腳步。回過頭看到對方微微張著嘴眉頭卻一點一點鎖了起來，許元碩覺得不太對勁，於是順著對方的視線仔細打量起來，才看清了剛剛從岔路口走到他們前面的人是誰。

　　走在前頭的兩個人正在打鬧嬉笑，還在分食一個杯子裡的東西，因為路邊經過的車輛，許元碩沒能聽清楚他們說的話，只有抓到一些零星的片段。

　　「⋯⋯哥！⋯⋯小心我後天⋯⋯」

　　「⋯⋯你試試⋯⋯信不信我把你⋯⋯寧可聽我彈吉他也⋯⋯」

　　「⋯⋯啊太過分⋯⋯跟弟弟互相傷害也太⋯⋯京浩哥⋯⋯」

　　「⋯⋯不過⋯⋯別告訴其他⋯⋯王浩啊⋯⋯」

　　許元碩看著呆立著的金赫奎，後者的臉色不是很好，他嘆了一口氣，伸出手扯起金赫奎的手腕。

　　「走吧。」許元碩說。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是交代過去的篇幅  
> 芽花閨蜜組（不  
> 兩句話殼花  
> あいみょん的《君はロックを聴かない》歌詞內容提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這段在修修改改的過程總覺得哪裡煽情又彆扭（？  
> 但一直都滿期待把它貼出來的 ㄏㄏ  
> 離表演的部分越來越近了><（然而離完結還很遠）

-74- -132-

　　韓王浩拉開音樂教室的門就看到宋京浩抱著吉他低聲哼著歌。

　　「哥！」韓王浩一路狂奔過來，氣都還沒喘完講話斷斷續續的：「你⋯⋯你寫了一整份新、新的歌詞？」

　　宋京浩看他激動的甩著手上充滿字跡的紙張，一臉淡然的點點頭，然後開口。

　　「你要不要聽聽看？」

　　韓王浩把手裡的草稿紙遞出去之後就乖巧的坐下來，宋京浩手中的木吉他奏起輕快的旋律，簡單清爽又動聽，搭上別具特色的嗓音，韓王浩閉上眼睛聽得搖頭晃腦，很享受的樣子。

　　曲畢，宋京浩放下吉他，等韓王浩開口。

　　「嗯⋯⋯」韓王浩像是在斟酌用字一樣皺著眉頭：「老實說啊，我一開始覺得這首歌很普通。」

　　他拿過紀錄著旋律的樂譜，伸手比劃了一下。

　　「就是，京浩哥應該也知道的，跟以往的歌比起來平淡很多，和弦組也都只是常見的那幾個，把其他樂器的編曲加進去之後才比較有ROX TIgers的特色。」韓王浩偷偷瞄了一眼，確定沒有惹怒到人之後繼續講了下去：「不過⋯⋯現在把副歌的速度加快了一些，然後歌詞⋯⋯哇。」

　　「我沒聽說過赫奎哥不聽搖滾樂耶？」

　　宋京浩一拳往韓王浩頭上砸了下去。

　　「你這小子不皮一下很不開心嗎。」

　　韓王浩摸了摸自己的頭笑得很得意，京浩哥惱羞了，這個垃圾話不虧不虧。

　　宋京浩撿起攤在他面前地上的歌詞，看了好一會兒，最後淡淡的呼出一口氣。

　　「他是不聽⋯⋯的樣子。」

　　如果是一般的情況，或是ROX Tigers的其他人，這個時候嘲諷肯定上好上滿，不過韓王浩只有輕輕的回應一聲，讓安靜下來的音樂教室只剩下他和宋京浩兩個人的呼吸聲。

　　「我也不知道，就是想寫了。」宋京浩自己說了下去：「今天世衡說，我要是這麼堅持，那就好好證明給他看，所以就寫了。風紀委員要在晚會上執勤，他會聽到。」

　　「赫奎哥很幸運啊，有校園第一樂團的主唱替他寫歌。」

　　身邊的韓王浩依然是一臉笑意，但宋京浩知道對方在拿到歌詞之後的每個動作都顧及了自己的心情。

　　「也許吧。」他說。

　　「為什麼會喜歡上赫奎哥呢？」韓王浩看著氣氛挺好，順水推舟地問。

　　宋京浩圓框眼鏡下的眼睛瞇得很細很細，一時半刻沒有開口說話。他想到了很多東西，包括第一次見面那天走在路上，金赫奎勾著小小的微笑，一邊聽自己跟裴濬植拌嘴，一邊慢條斯理吃著雞蛋糕的模樣。

　　他其實也不太明白，就是某一天開始突然很在意金赫奎的一舉一動。在訓練完遇上捧著保鮮盒來找裴濬植的金赫奎，先順走一點再告訴他小裴同志正在淋浴、經過路邊攤時主動提出說想吃金赫奎喜歡的東西，偷偷觀察他滿足的反應、跟裴濬植聊天時從旁側擊打聽對方在中國過得如何，卻始終沒主動去聯繫。他們只是朋友的朋友這樣生疏的關係，但宋京浩記憶中的高一生活，處處都有金赫奎的蹤跡。

　　高二之後他的生活重心大部分都在ROX Tigers上，好像想起金赫奎的次數也少了許多，因為也很久沒看到對方在足球隊比賽時坐在看台上有些格格不入的幫忙加油了。就是偶爾夜深人靜寫歌的時候，會有那麼一個身影在腦海裡一閃而逝。

　　至於在金赫奎回到韓國後，宋京浩也覺得自己對他的態度有點幼稚又不可取。但每個刻意在金赫奎值班的自習課跑到音樂教室彈吉他的晚上，或是每次碰頭就想要賭一口氣，擺出難看的臉色，他只是想要讓對方多看看他，不論行為是否被認可。

　　金赫奎會為裴濬植送慰問品、在他進球的時候替他扯著小奶音歡呼，也會在李相赫又要代表學校參加什麼競賽時，在走廊上塞一罐眼藥水給他，甚至是趙世衡執勤累了的時候主動遞出自己的水瓶，或者是跟許元碩約著去網咖打遊戲雙排。

　　宋京浩踢的是後衛，沒多少機會進球大部分的時候都在幹髒活，讀書也不靈光整天只想著玩樂團跟打電動，不用說執勤，他自己就是違反校規的那一個。

　　而金赫奎在第一次聽完自己表演就皺著眉頭一臉困惑，因為就算是做著自己擅長的事情也沒有用，其他地方又不怎麼抬得起頭，他那不太可靠的腦子只能想到用小學生般拙劣的方式吸引對方的注意力。

　　或許歸根究底只是不熟，但光是看到他的身影，宋京浩就覺得自己心跳像是脫疆野馬一般，又哪能好好交流加深關係。

　　他是真的想不太起來了，也說不出原因或開端，只是一切都發生的很理所當然，好像就有那麼一天開始，他沒辦法再把金赫奎當成朋友的朋友。 

　　「京浩哥？」韓王浩看對方遲遲沒說話，再次出聲。

　　「說是喜歡嗎⋯⋯」宋京浩自顧自的沉吟了一會兒，最後忍不住浮起一抹微笑：「他帶來的蜂蜜檸檬特別好吃就是。」

　　韓王浩還沒來得及繼續問下去，就傳來了晚自習結束的鐘聲。然後他才突然想起了什麼。

　　「啊！我忘了剛剛天空說要約相赫哥去教室的！」

　　宋京浩沒心沒肺的大笑起來，順手揉了揉韓王浩因為懊惱而低下的頭。

　　「好啦哥請你吃好吃的，走吧！」

　　「啊啊啊比起跟京浩哥吃宵夜我更想跟相赫哥回家嘛——」哀嚎的同時，韓王浩發誓等會兒一定要好好坑宋京浩一頓。

　　於是十幾分鐘後拿著剛剛才到手的香蕉牛奶，又成功賺到一個肉桂糖餡餅的韓王浩臉上寫滿了得意和滿足。

　　他們經過岔路口的路燈，宋京浩看著眼前的這位弟弟一臉得瑟手特別特別的癢，搶過餡餅就是一大口。

　　「啊哥！說好的請客呢！小心我後天團練去告狀！」

　　韓王浩一邊跺腳一邊重新搶回餡餅，並死死的護在胸前。

　　「你試試看啊？信不信我把你賣給李相赫！」宋京浩很乾脆的搬出殺手鐧：「你小子寧可聽我彈吉他都要放他鴿子？」

　　「啊太過分了吧！」韓王浩這是真的被逼急了：「跟弟弟互相傷害什麼的也太超過了！京浩哥當個人吧！」

　　宋京浩很是得意的衝著韓王浩笑，直到對方雙手奉上最後一口餡餅才罷休。

　　「不過啊。」他滿足的嚼著餡餅，不忘補上一句：「還是別告訴其他人吧，王浩啊。」

　　韓王浩看著宋京浩微微上揚的嘴角，也跟著笑了起來。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有點過渡性質的一段  
> ROX Tigers上台啦（！

-168-

　　在春假期間沒正常過的作息，加上即將上台的緊張，宋京浩理所當然的失眠然後睡過頭了。

　　他在地鐵上打開KakaoTalk，先是告知趙世衡自己活得很好、正在去學校的路上，然後面對ROX Tigers的群組裡排山倒海般的取笑，內心莫名的焦慮感依然消散不去。

　　估算著到學校應該已經是第二節課了，宋京浩揉了揉太陽穴，他只希望今天這份衰運不要延續下去。又不是第一次上臺，他也算是個大心臟的性格，ROX Tigers登臺的時候他其實都滿平常心的，唯獨昨天晚上翻來覆去怎麼樣都不見睡意來敲門。

　　地鐵站離後牆近一些，他也沒有跟正門的警衛打交道的興趣，很乾脆的選擇翻牆而過。

　　背著吉他讓整個動作艱難了許多，但還是順利的過去了，他拍著褲子上沾染到的灰塵，有一顆球咕嚕嚕的滾到腳邊。

　　把球撿起來是下意識的動作，但宋京浩也只能做到那樣。

　　抬起頭來看到的是穿著體育服的金赫奎愣愣的站在他面前，啊，怎麼還是一副笨蛋模樣，宋京浩忍不住在腦裡罵著，可是整顆心臟卻像是要炸開花似的碰碰碰敲個不停。

　　他看到不遠處的許元碩小跑步過來，大概再待久一點就要吸引到老師的注意力了，雖然面前這人是風紀委員，就結果而言大概差不多，不過他不覺得自己可以多忍受一頓嘮叨，於是很快速的把球拋給金赫奎，也不管對方有沒有反應過來，邁開步伐就往高三教學樓去，逃跑似的。

　　「赫奎？」許元碩歪頭看了看溜走的人：「宋京浩？」

　　金赫奎點點頭，又舉起手裡的球。

　　「滾出去的球⋯⋯被他撿到了。」他說。

　　「⋯⋯你有要登記他嗎？」許元碩看著慢慢跑回操場的金赫奎，小心地問。

　　金赫奎沒應聲，只有小幅度的搖了搖頭。

 

-70-

　　高東彬看著許元碩有條不紊的指揮整個會場的工作人員，再次對自己的選擇感到滿意。

　　他被邀請回來作為特別來賓，會上臺講一小段話，雖然覺得比起邀請自己，同樣也在學生會待過的裴姓雄、姜贊鎔之類的也許還比較有排面一些，但總之受邀就是一種榮幸，而且他畢竟也負責了之前大部分的活動策劃，還可以順便幫忙監督。

　　不過許元碩大概是沒什麼問題。高東彬蹲在一旁發呆的同時想著。

　　他看到了曹容仁幫朴載赫別上風紀臂章，後者正拿著手機很興奮的要跟人分享，然後兩個人一起笑得傻乎乎的；另一頭有姜善久抱著一箱子的東西跑來跑去；某個角落站著正在聊天的裴濬植、李宰宛、金赫奎；舞臺上則是正準備要試音的ROX Tigers成員。高東彬看著這些自己從各種不同管道認識的弟弟一個一個成長起來，覺得十分欣慰。

　　「東彬哥！」趙世衡先發現了他，很有禮貌的走過來打了聲招呼。

　　他們交換了友好的擁抱，然後開始閒話家常。

　　「所以你跟赫奎要負責場內的秩序維護啊，那還不錯嘛，可以同時看表演。」

　　趙世衡點頭，然後突然賊兮兮的低下聲音湊到高東彬耳邊。

　　「而且班表剛好排上了ROX Tigers表演的時候，宋京浩唱幾首赫奎就得聽幾首。」

　　高東彬眨眨眼睛，發現不遠處正在跟表演組負責人做最後確認的許元碩，笑得異常愉快。

　　⋯⋯我這個接班人真的選對了。

 

-168-

　　進入到後臺裡做最後準備前，ROX Tigers用著他們一貫的方式暖身。

　　其實除了宋京浩跟李書行以外其他人的歌聲都是上不了台的，也許姜範現還在及格邊緣，而韓王浩扯開嗓子那完全是慘烈的音準，不過他們每每上臺前還是會一齊鬼哭神嚎一番，從去年開始就在幕後幫忙的姜善久縱使魔音穿腦，神色依然平靜。

　　高歌過後的五個人圍成了圈，做最後的精神喊話。

　　姜善久聽到耳機裡傳來指示，很冷靜地走過去把人趕進後臺裡。

　　前一組的表演在收尾階段，是當紅偶像團體的cover dance，五個人心裡想的盡是那真是自己不可高攀的領域。

　　韓王浩在上臺前扯了扯宋京浩的衣服要他靠過來，後者有些困惑的彎下腰。

　　「哥今天要特別加油啊。」他說，彎彎的眼睛裡藏著滿滿的狡猾。

　　宋京浩難得沒有懟回去，僅僅是嗯了一聲然後握緊身上的木吉他。

　　上臺後五個人迅速調整好了器材，並簡單試過音。不論是臺上或臺下都是一片漆黑，卻瀰漫著一股興奮的情緒，他們五個人又交換了一次視線，並由金鐘仁向後臺比了手勢。

　　他們臉上都薄薄的施上淡妝，頭髮也簡單弄了造型，然後摘下眼鏡。宋京浩在燈亮前摸了摸自己被髮膠固定的瀏海，他希望今天的自己足夠帥氣。

　　他記得趙世衡說過他們執勤的站點，在燈被打亮時不由自主的瞄了過去。  
　　ㄇ  
　　金赫奎正扳著一張臉站在那兒。

　　待臺下的歡呼聲告一段落，宋京浩往前靠近握在手裡的麥克風。

　　「大家好，我們是ROX Tigers！」宋京浩堅定的說，慢慢放開嗓子：「我們是校內學生自組的樂隊，不論是已經認識我們的、第一次見面面的新生們，今天都很高興能為你們演奏。」

　　他斜過身將手指向一旁。

　　「右邊的是吉他，金鐘仁。左邊是貝斯，我們的忙內韓王浩。斜後方的是鍵盤兼合音，李書行。後頭的是鼓手，姜範現。」他頓了頓：「最後，我是主唱，宋京浩。」

　　向後退了一步微微鞠躬，再次直起身後他再次將手覆上麥克風。

　　「那麼，要開始了。」

　　以姜範現穩定的四拍鼓聲作為信號，他們各自奏響了手裡的樂器。

　　從明天開始當個不去招惹金赫奎的人吧。宋京浩在開口前的最後一秒突然有了這樣的想法。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 駝視角的ROX Tigers演出！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 順便祝自己生日快樂  
> 爽啦。

-168-

　　金赫奎不知道自己到底該感謝還是埋怨許元碩把他的執勤時間排在ROX Tigers的表演時間。

　　其實也有其他風紀委員對金赫奎表達過羨慕，而後者用一貫的「班表不能隨意更動」回絕一切。就連剛剛結束場外勤務的朴載赫都興沖沖的拉著搭檔曹容仁進到會場，負責顧二樓的裴濬植更是一副恨不得拉著李宰宛跟著歡呼的模樣，逗得站在一旁的李相赫忍不住笑了起來。

　　真的很受歡迎呢，ROX Tigers。金赫奎瞇起眼睛。

　　他可以聽到主要坐著二三年級生的二樓傳來一聲又一聲的人名，其中最多的當屬宋京浩。那人今天的頭髮梳得整整齊齊，一點都不像他睡過頭遲到時那顆狂野的炸毛，金赫奎不知道自己到底是喜歡哪個多一些。

　　剛剛開燈時宋京浩有看過來，但金赫奎更傾向於相信對方只是在搞老師那一套「上臺時要把視線平均分配給臺下」，確實那視線也沒有停留多久，很快的就轉走了。

　　「京浩明明好好當個人還是很像話嘛。」身邊的趙世衡忍不住發出感嘆。

　　金赫奎其實不知道該怎麼定義當個人的宋京浩是什麼程度，就像他也定義不來剛剛四目相交時心臟在一份狂喜後太過快速且大力的敲擊是什麼。他又覺得自己自作多情，明明宋京浩的眼睛也就那麼一點兒大，但眼神好像就是對上了。

　　第一首歌是寒假期間上映的一部熱賣青春電影裡的OST，本來不是樂團編制的曲目，被他們改編的恰如其分。大概是顧及到對於新生而言，這種熟悉的曲子比較能激發他們的興趣。

　　原本女歌手甜美的聲音被宋京浩沉厚的嗓音取代，聽起來意外的也有一回事，唱出了別於原唱那種初戀少女的男孩心聲，笨拙的為墜入愛河感到欣喜，特別真摯。金赫奎想到了電影中的男配角，有點吊兒郎當又有點傻，但論起對女主角的深情也許更勝男主角一些。

　　不過宋京浩在自己面前，大概是沒有展現那個樣子的一天，金赫奎摸摸鼻子。

　　第一首歌結束後氣氛很順利的被炒熱了，李書行拿起麥克風，等臺下的聲音變小後笑笑著開口。

　　「謝謝大家！再來的第二首歌是我們自己寫的曲子。」李書行對臺下的反應很滿意似的點點頭：「有些人應該是聽過了，這是一首寫給我們忙內，王浩的歌。」

　　韓王浩拿著宋京浩剛剛遞給他的麥克風，羞赧的抓了抓頭。

　　「哥哥們——不只ROX Tigers的——經驗都比我多，每次需要協助的時候也幫了很多忙。」韓王浩說：「這首歌寫滿哥哥們給茫然無措的我的叮嚀，希望作為新生的你們也可以從中得到一些東西。」

　　金赫奎還記得他第一次聽到這首歌是在學園祭上，跟其他曲子相比起來這首歌的貝斯旋律分量特別大，韓王浩也彈得十分靈動，連金赫奎這種對音樂不甚熟悉的人都感受得出來。

　　宋京浩從戀愛中的男孩變成溫柔敦厚的兄長，一字一句唱出對弟弟的關愛，分享自己的故事、替弟弟指點迷津、一句兩句無傷大雅的玩笑，輕快活潑旋律裡盡是滿滿的溫情。

　　金赫奎覺得比起去年，宋京浩好像又更溫柔成熟了一些，唱到調侃著弟弟是不是戀愛了的片段，還柔柔的笑了起來。

　　他想起那天晚上看到的宋京浩和韓王浩，兩個人在路上玩鬧的樣子。好像每次看到他們都是那樣和樂融融的，眉眼間漫著從來沒在自己面前展露過的神色。

　　金赫奎不爭氣的覺得自己有點羨慕。

　　第二首歌也結束了，這次麥克風來到金鐘仁跟姜範現手上。

　　「謝謝大家熱烈的反應。」姜範現從鼓架之間站起身，小幅度鞠了躬：「再來是最後一首歌，也是我們自己寫的，是最近剛完成的新曲。」

　　「詞曲都是我們主唱寫的，不過他太害羞了沒辦法自己介紹。」接話的金鐘仁笑得愉快：「雖然時間很短，但還是很開心今天有機會可以在大家面前表演，我們有機會再見！」

　　宋京浩抿著嘴低頭笑了笑，看起來還真有幾分羞澀。

　　比起第一首那種熱戀中的樣子，這首歌的主角更像偷偷喜歡人，然而沒有勇氣袒露。小心翼翼的帶著滿肚子不確定，心裡想著明明對方不聽自己最喜歡的搖滾樂，卻依然希望只有一點點也好，兩人可以像那些曲子所歌頌的那樣，有更親近的關係。

　　——雖然我想你根本不聽搖滾，我卻因為這樣那樣的歌，為戀愛感到心焦難耐。

　　宋京浩刷著手中的吉他，唱得特別深情。間奏過後到了最後一段副歌前的過渡部分，燈光同時十分配合的轉成聚光燈，像是只剩下他一人在舞臺上一般，其他的樂器也一齊停下，獨留宋京浩和他手上的木吉他。

　　這應該要是一個很迷人的畫面才是，如果是在電影裡面，鏡頭應該會先放大宋京浩斂下眼眸，專注陶醉的神情，然後再切換到臺下臉上佈滿紅暈的少女，驚喜而感動。

　　可是金赫奎知道自己既不是在演電影，更沒有理由得到對方寫的歌。

　　他一瞬間覺得腦海裡浮現的期待很可悲，忍不住低下頭吸了吸鼻子。

　　「赫奎？」趙世衡突然的出聲關切。

　　金赫奎甩甩頭，囁嚅著說只是空調弄得他鼻子有點癢。

　　趙世衡看他神色如常，欲言又止一番最後還是閉上嘴巴，也許剛剛自己也看錯了，他想。

　　宋京浩在曲子被推向最後的高潮時，往這裡看了過來，金赫奎沒有看見。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老實招了我是馬哥跟雨鉉弟弟的粉  
> 他們的出場就是一個私心，跟前幾段的小天空一樣。（欸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傲嬌男一在線（嘗試）裝逼  
> 

-168-

　　拿到模擬考成績單的時候，宋京浩內心是崩潰的。

　　他其實也明白自己花在學業上的時間太少，很高的機率會考砸，但實際上被狠狠挫折了又是另一回事。

　　新生祭大獲成功的演出後，他把原本練團寫歌的時間都拿去唸書了，畢竟ROX Tigers不是什麼社團，不用忙碌於招生。

　　但很顯然的臨時抱佛腳也無法挽救他遠離災難，他甚至想過要不要用宵夜當學費請韓王浩輔導他的數學，最後在某天晚上看到韓王浩趴在椅子上苦惱的盯著競賽題目卷，而對面坐著的李相赫正耐心的一句一句對他解釋這樣的畫面後，果斷打消念頭。

　　妨礙別人談戀愛會遭天譴。宋京浩想。

　　班上陷於愁雲慘霧的倒也不是只有他，不過宋京浩還不覺得自己有悲哀到要跟那群人抱團取暖。

　　他又看著成績單嘆了口氣，最後收拾好東西背起吉他往門外走。

　　「又要翹自習？」

　　宋京浩笑著聳聳肩，沒多說什麼就離開了教室。

　　他又回到那間熟悉的音樂教室，今天沒有其他人就他一個，沒有全部打開的電燈和夜晚格外清冷的空氣，是宋京浩最為習慣的環境。

　　腦子裡浮現怎麼樣的旋律他就彈什麼，嘴巴跟著哼，有紅極一時的流行歌，也有ROX Tigers自己的曲子。他不記得自己彈了哪些也沒有注意時間過了多久，抬起頭想喝口水潤喉時看到門邊站著人，嚇得他差點大罵髒話。

　　金赫奎似乎也沒料想到對方會突然察覺到他的存在，一時之間沒能做出什麼反應，眼睛都睜得老大還只是呆呆的立在那。

　　他們互相瞪著對方僵持了好一會兒，宋京浩突然想起自己當時在舞臺上剎那間的想法，於是放下了吉他，率先打破局面開口。

　　「⋯⋯我收一收就離開。」

　　他沒想到的是金赫奎不只沒有拿出登記單，更在下意識的點頭後隨即迅速的搖了搖頭，用別於他平時的語速很急很急的說。

　　「不、不用！我只是路過而已！京浩哥你可以繼續。」

　　他丟下這句話就逃命似的轉身離開，宋京浩整個人幾乎是茫然的。

　　突然有種直覺催促他追了出去，也才在走廊上跑沒幾步就看到一個人抱著膝蓋蹲在牆邊。

　　宋京浩有些遲疑的伸出手輕敲金赫奎的肩膀，後者卻遲遲沒有動作，頑強的縮在那兒。

　　他跟著蹲了下來，開口問了一句「你沒事吧？」

　　可是他只得到了一句「對不起」，而後肩膀被不輕不重的推了一下，回過神後看到的只剩金赫奎落荒而逃的背影。

　　宋京浩知道自己絕對是追得上對方的，但心底有個聲音告訴他此時再跟上去並不是一個好選擇。

　　於是他一個人坐在空蕩蕩的走廊裡，思索方才在教室透出的燈光下隱約看見的，金赫奎漲得通紅的臉。那上面究竟帶著的是氣憤還是什麼樣的情感？

 

-90- -190-

　　很快就迎接來地區高中足球聯賽的第一場了。LCK高中這次是主場隊伍，吸引許多同學來觀看。

　　宋京浩雖然退出一段時間了，但有空時也會去當個觀眾，今天就是那樣的一天。

　　他來到主場觀眾坐席區，四處張望，試圖找到一個坐下後不會太尷尬的位置，然後肩膀就被點了點。回頭看到的是高東彬，身邊跟著一個他不認識的學弟，兩個人手上抱著份量很顯然可以分給更多人的飲料零食。

　　「雨鉉的同學臨時來不了，不過座位已經佔了，要不你坐過來吧？」高東彬說。

　　宋京浩跟著走到座位之後差點把自己手上的可樂灑了。

　　老人聯歡會嗎？那東彬哥身邊那小子又是什麼。他忍不住在心裡吐槽，但還是不忘對在座其他人一個個打招呼。

　　張景煥跟裴姓雄看到除了吃的喝的回來之外還多一個人也是充滿困惑，在高東彬遞出手中的東西同時對兩邊解釋時，每個人臉上都是恍然大悟。

　　已經畢業的三人是因為校內的能力競賽選訓營這週開始正式上課，作為學長回來探望認識的學弟，順便分享經驗給新加入的選手，然後三個人在課堂開始後選擇不打擾老師，跑來看球賽。

　　至於孫雨鉉是高東彬家裡社區的小孩，今年剛入學，說想加入學生會，於是高東彬和裴姓雄兩個前成員也在他去遞交申請表時順道回去轉轉。

　　宋京浩跟張景煥是在球場上打過照面的關係，跟裴姓雄則是和高東彬一樣，因為ROX Tigers的演出事宜而有所往來。他吸著自己的可樂坐在孫雨鉉旁邊，覺得身邊這小子入學也才一個月，怎麼就認識了兩個在能力競賽中拿過國際級金牌的人，還有兩個前任學生會幹部，果然有學長靠才是真理嗎。

　　原本還在擔心自己坐在孫雨鉉旁邊會不會鬧得彼此尷尬，但對方似乎是湊在高東彬身邊聽他和其他兩人的閒聊就能很開心，宋京浩覺得這樣倒也不錯，自己沒什麼負擔。

　　他們學校的球隊實力也是中上了，偏偏第一輪就遇到勢均力敵的對手——也不知道籤怎麼抽的——宋京浩還記得裴濬植的嘀咕，除了剛開始有創造出一些亮眼的機會，後面的比賽持續陷入膠著。

　　「東彬啊，你這是帶衰了吧。」張景煥在中場休息時忍不住抱怨。

　　即使高東彬還提著嗓子在抗議，其他人都因為這句話笑了起來。

　　「怎麼連你都笑⋯⋯」高東彬看著孫雨鉉捂著嘴也擋不住的笑，幾乎要哀號了。

　　「不是啊，哥。」孫雨鉉說：「連伯父都不敢一起跟你看比賽了。」

　　「我跟你一起看的時候不也沒那麼慘嗎⋯⋯」高東彬有種孩子翅膀硬了的悲痛感。

　　也不知道是不是孫雨鉉真的抵消掉高東彬的衰運，抑或中場休息時間教練做出了有效的戰術變更，下半場明顯的進攻效率提升了許多，但依然沒能打開局面。

　　終於在許勝勛帶球從後場成功突破對方的中場佈置，一腳精準的傳球找到突入禁區的裴濬植，才打破僵局。

　　觀眾席頓時沸騰了，原本規律的加油聲中爆出歡呼。

　　宋京浩總算是鬆了一口氣，雖然剛剛表面上還在嘻笑，實際上曾經作為球員，他很明白剛剛那種局面可以給場上的球員多大的壓力，更不用說這還是今年第一場比賽。

　　不過他也沒安生多久，接近比賽尾聲的時候，不遠處傳來難以忽視的口角聲。

　　宋京浩聽著越來越大的騷動，忍不住回頭看了一眼，不看都還好，看了他只差沒有直接跳起來過去勸架。

　　爭執中心的兩人宋京浩是不認識，但畢竟這種場合也是風紀委員會出勤的時候，而好死不死離這個位置最近的便是金赫奎。

　　宋京浩看著金赫奎就算勸架也是那副軟綿綿的樣子，心想這羊駝到底怎麼通過風紀委員考核的，三步併作兩步衝了上去。就逞一回英雄應該不過分吧，他抓住金赫奎的胳膊把他往後扯的時候想。

　　於是就被砸了一拳。宋京浩伸手擦了擦立刻紅腫起來的臉頰，覺得自己這下根本像在演少女漫畫中的英雄救美，很失敗的那種。

　　「京浩哥！」金赫奎慌張的大喊。

　　對方看到無辜的人被捲入也愣了一下，而站位也在附近，迅速趕來的朴載赫仗著自己人高馬大，很快的就鎮住場面，等待師長來處理。

　　「啊西八，真的痛。」宋京浩吐吐舌頭，坐在一邊。

　　孫雨鉉拿了一瓶冷飲過來讓他敷著臉頰，臉上帶著擔憂跟著蹲在旁邊，宋京浩對還坐在椅子上卻齊齊盯著他瞧的三位學長揮揮手示意自己沒大礙，又向孫雨鉉道謝，跟他說自己沒事可以先回去，最後才看向另一邊的金赫奎。

　　對方一副快哭了的表情，宋京浩習慣性的想要露出笑來安慰人，殊不知這一動扯到臉頰，讓他又捏緊了手中的瓶子痛得嘶嘶叫。

　　金赫奎慌慌張張的不知道該如何是好，身邊的人要不不認識，要不在忙著善後，眼神轉了一圈，最後還是回到宋京浩身上。

　　「⋯⋯還、還好嗎？」他憋了老半天就生出這一句。

　　「不好。」宋京浩的臉頰越來越痛，實在是忍不住了只好說實話。

　　哪知道兩個字讓金赫奎自責得眼眶又紅了起來，宋京浩不禁腹誹，到底是誰受傷啊？但面前的人也不能不處理，他想了想，最後跟隨直覺伸出了手。

　　金赫奎眨眨眼，不是很確定現在是什麼情況。

　　跟他面對面的宋京浩雖然沒能勾起嘴巴，但瞇起的眼睛顯然溢著笑意，空著的手放在金赫奎頭上，輕輕的摸了摸。

　　「痛是痛，但我真的沒事。」宋京浩說：「你也別一副要哭出來的醜樣子啊。」

　　他覺得自己大概就是狗嘴吐不出象牙的範例，安慰人還是凶巴巴的，不過金赫奎看起來也冷靜下來了，至少結果上沒什麼問題。

　　「宋同學？跟我去一趟保健室吧。」

　　趕過來的老師其中一個是保健室老師，協助搞定紛爭就要來處理傷患了。宋京浩應了一聲，然後才發現自己的手還擺在金赫奎頭上。

　　金赫奎也像是被那句話喚回神，他推了推宋京浩示意對方快去，沒想到頭髮在最後又被狠狠蹂躪一番才被放開。

　　仰起頭看到的是宋京浩離開前像是要耍帥一樣衝著他笑，他伸出手順了順亂糟糟的頭髮。

　　「赫奎？沒事吧？」過來確認情況的趙世衡彎下腰打量著他：「你耳朵好紅喔⋯⋯」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於宋先生所不知道的羊駝視角

-132-

　　宋京浩變了。這大概不只金赫奎有察覺到。

　　不再踩著最後一刻進校門、見不著他身影的網咖、沒有被擅自打開的音樂教室、越來越少出現在登記單上的名字。

　　他開始像個高三生一樣奮發向上，認真學習，好像連ROX Tigers練團時間都少上許多，這應該要是好的，金赫奎也明白，但他一天比一天想念可以偷偷躲在教室外面聽宋京浩彈吉他唱歌的每個夜晚。

　　趙世衡偶爾也會不經意的跟金赫奎提起宋京浩的近況，像是他今天上課從頭到尾都精神抖擻，嚇得語文老師以為上禮拜的愚人節又要重演；或是整個晚自習他都安安份份坐在自己的位置上唸書，還跟趙世衡借了筆記來看。

　　四月是逐漸抽出的綠芽要成長茁壯的時節，當身邊的人各自生活都步上正軌時，金赫奎卻覺得哪裡不踏實。

　　他不時會想起三月底那場球賽時發生的事情。

　　後來遇到宋京浩，他們彷彿是有共同的默契一樣從未提起那天，雖然說其實他們本來能夠進行的對話就不會是閒話家常。金赫奎其實有多跟他道謝了幾次，但宋京浩總是一臉無所謂的擺擺手叫他不要介意。

　　但是金赫奎很介意，特別特別介意。

　　宋京浩被揍得無辜，明明就是自己沒有能力可以即時遏止場面，自己卻沒有付出代價。

　　如果自己的態度再強硬一些，如果自己的反應再快一些。

　　可是那人卻是白白替他吃下一拳，既沒有多做埋怨，甚至反過來體貼起了金赫奎。

　　那很不像平日跟他往來時，老愛扳著臉的風紀委員重點關注對象，卻又很像他過往記憶中的足球隊隊員。

　　金赫奎開始意識到，他對宋京浩的那份難以言明的情感，或許早就扎了根。

　　因為很喜歡看宋京浩踢球，所以常常用慰問裴濬植當理由跑去足球隊，就連醃漬的蜂蜜檸檬都得在前一天晚上忍著睡意多準備幾片，怕的就是對方沒有順手撈走。宋京浩的位置在球場上向來不是甜的，一個閃神就得揹上輸球的責任，可是每次在草坪上倒地不起，還是得咬著牙重新起身投入比賽；每次用盡全力跑動，大汗淋漓為的只是要重新將球追回腳下；每次禁區爭搶，都要無所畏懼的以身拼搶，這樣那樣的宋京浩，有太多金赫奎沒有的東西。

　　於是在他相隔一年重回LCK高中後得知宋京浩已經退出球隊時，除了愣神以外做不出其他反應——那個付出一切，閃閃發亮的宋京浩，是他一直以來最珍惜的寶物，卻在突然之間被奪走了。

　　他起初對ROX Tigers是抱著一點排斥心理的，但又想一探究竟，到底是什麼樣的東西可以讓宋京浩這麼投入？

　　他不太喜歡吵雜的地方，學園祭的表演舞台充滿太多餘的歡聲，可是舞台上演奏吉他，忘情歌唱，對著台下飯撒的那個人，有太多自信，跟過去比起來奪人眼目太多、太多。

　　原來你沒有繼續踢球是因為來做這種事情嗎⋯⋯還是很厲害呢，怎麼有辦法連這都做得這麼好。

　　然而換了領域耀眼燦爛的宋京浩也不再是金赫奎私藏的寶物了，理解到這點，金赫奎忽然有種病態的空虛感撲面而來。

　　但一直到球場的那天，金赫奎遲遲按不下胸腔劇烈敲擊的心跳時，他才發覺自己對宋京浩不是那種對偶像的喜歡，而是一種沒來由的，他喊不出名字的情感。

　　不是因為他能作為一年級的球員就取得先發的位置；也不是因為他是ROX Tigers的主唱，而是因為他就是宋京浩。

　　自大張狂、恣意任性，偏偏也開朗豪放、溫暖善良得不得了的宋京浩。

　　是會替喜愛的弟弟寫歌的哥哥，是可以在足球場上承擔很多責任的優秀後衛，是會為了喜歡的事情全力以赴、待人處事周轉機靈、面對錯誤或未知都勇於面對的人。

　　是會在金赫奎不知所措的時候，忍著自己的疼痛也要用最不帥氣的方式安慰金赫奎的宋京浩。

　　他們的關係像是貓捉老鼠，只是貓偶爾會放水，老鼠的氣焰總是比較高漲。而當老鼠不再違逆常規時，貓似乎也失去與它接觸的機會了。

　　金赫奎調了調手臂上的風紀臂章，慢慢的往藝能科教室的方向走去，他仍然不明白該如何命名自己的心情，只希望自己今天能聽到那人彈著吉他哼著歌。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那個真實發生過的尷尬五排以及竹馬組的深夜談話（？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就算分開了也要好好的，再見面不手下留情就是最好的尊重了：）  
> 我只希望他們快快樂樂的，一直喜歡自己在做的事情。

-190-

　　學期中好像來得比他想得快一些，宋京浩交出期中考的答案卡後，吁了好長一口氣。

　　時間已經進入五月，他開始日復一日的讀書週期之後，發現時間其實可以過得很快。

　　午休去買飯的時候宋京浩遇到了裴濬植，後者說今天考完想去網咖開黑五排，問他跟不跟，要的話再隨便帶上一個人，已經湊齊三個了。

　　結果是放學後宋京浩抓著李書行，兩人一邊拌嘴一邊走去網咖。

　　站在門口的裴濬植用一貫的歡快對他們招手，然而宋京浩看到是誰也在等他們的時候整個腦袋都打結了。

　　他僵硬的打完招呼，已經可以感覺到身後的李書行難以掩藏的笑意，他幾乎都要埋怨起裴濬植了。

　　許元碩仍然是一臉鎮定，而他旁邊的金赫奎表情同樣複雜。

　　宋京浩在坐下前就已經可以預期到這會是多尷尬的一個晚上。

　　既然都說了要開黑勢必是得連麥，即使宋京浩跟金赫奎不約而同坐到最兩端的位置，麥克風中的呼氣聲一傳來，幾乎讓人窒息的尷尬感便再次降臨。

　　這裡是哪裡，地獄嗎？

　　肩負打破這一切的責任的裴濬植在此時偏偏接到母親大人的電話，一聲抱歉之後就留下四個說熟不熟，氣氛幾乎凝滯的四個人在那裡聽彼此的呼吸。

　　宋京浩幾乎是自暴自棄似的開了口。

　　「晚餐…吃了嗎？還沒吧？要吃什麼？」

　　李書行覺得自己實在是太給面子了，從門口開始一路憋著的笑意現在才爆發。

　　「你這也太奇怪了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

　　宋京浩自然是只能厚著臉皮繼續問，然後數起附近不錯的小吃店，逗得許元碩跟金赫奎也跟著笑了起來。他心中帶點小得意，將這份功勞歸功於自己。

　　「嗯⋯⋯」金赫奎軟綿綿的聲音傳了出來：「啊、啊——聽得到嗎？」

　　「聽得到，很清楚。」宋京浩沒有想太多就回覆了，坐在一旁的李書行倒是忍不住又笑出聲，宋京浩也沒笨到不知道對方在笑什麼，很快的就賞了一個拐子過去。

　　「⋯⋯所以等一下，要吃晚餐嗎？」許元碩問。

　　「吃吧，可能有點晚就是了。」李書行說，同時不忘對著宋京浩擠眉弄眼。

　　裴濬植回來看到的畫面便是宋京浩和李書行不動聲色的互相攻擊著對方，金赫奎正在練習模式中嘗試用吉茵克絲打出90的攻速，許元碩盯著符文頁不知道在盤算什麼，而這四人的嘴巴竟然還有辦法同時討論等等到底要吃哪家辣炒年糕。

　　這也太厲害了吧。他抓了抓頭，這才坐下來加入對話。

　　除了中間有一次因為宋京浩顧著回覆手機裡ROX Tigers群組的訊息——主要是因為李書行把他們正在跟金赫奎五排的消息給出賣出去了——沒有選到角色，遊戲開始前的那段時間其實意外的順利。

　　李書行整天下來所做最善良的一件事大概就是撿走輔助的位置，跟金赫奎一起走下路，宋京浩想。雖然他不懂許元碩堅持要和他交換熟悉的路線，但好在沒出什麼大差錯，遊戲很順利的推進。

　　宋京浩多少是有意把自己的話減少，音量降低的，不過他本來就是個打遊戲十分吵鬧的人，不只自己忍得辛苦，還要被許書行抓出來嘲弄一番。

　　「這不像你啊京浩。」李書行在跑線支援完中路後突然說了一句：「為什麼都不講話？」

　　「嗯？我沒有吧？」宋京浩慌張地說：「我覺得還⋯⋯啊！」

　　分心的結果就是在對面打野路過時交了一個銅閃，被李書行和裴濬植標滿問號，他只能默默地閉上嘴巴，認真操作。

　　又要改變平常的習慣，還得聽著金赫奎軟軟糯糯的聲音，更必須維持操作的穩定性以免出糗，宋京浩覺得自己都快瘋了。即使化解了一開始不知道要說什麼的尷尬，進入遊戲後話題也很統一，但能讓他分心的事情太多，宋京浩覺得自己期中考後所剩無幾的腦細胞正在遭受更進一步的摧殘。

　　巴龍區的一波團戰奠定了這場遊戲的勝局，宋京浩那梗在喉頭很久的噪音終於一口氣嘩啦啦的宣洩出來，雖然隨即就意識到自己辛辛苦苦維持的尊嚴被打破了，但還沒來得及懊惱，金赫奎就說了一句。

　　「京浩哥剛剛的開戰太漂亮了，nice。」

　　宋京浩在心裡下了兩個決定：一是不去計較李書行回家為什麼不好好買裝備，硬要伸手來戳自己戳得不亦樂乎，還笑得陰險、二是等會兒討論要吃哪家店的時候全力支持金赫奎——雖然說他本來就是那麼打算的。

　　坐在金赫奎旁的許元碩忍不住轉過頭偷偷瞄了前者一眼，然後他如願地看到對方即使在光線不足的網咖中都遮掩不住的滿臉紅暈。

 

-168-

　　金赫奎從來沒有主動找人聊過關於宋京浩的事。

　　他一邊神遊一邊回憶剛剛吃的辣炒年糕，走出地鐵站時旁邊的人是李相赫都沒發現。

　　不過李相赫也沒開口，就這樣默默地跟在一旁，想知道這位鄰居同仁要花多久的時間才會注意到他，就這樣走過了兩個街口。

　　金赫奎轉頭想看平常會在路邊出現的那幾隻野貓在不在，就看到一個人貓著嘴巴笑瞇瞇的盯著他瞧，嚇了好大一跳，扯著嗓子卻只發出軟弱無力的一聲啊，讓李相赫笑得更開心了一些。

　　「相赫，打招呼啊⋯⋯」他無奈地說，而李相赫很敷衍的抬起手揮了揮，金赫奎幾乎無力吐槽。

　　「在想什麼這麼專心？」

　　被問了這個問題後，他突然有種想要把所有事情一股腦兒倒出來的衝動，金赫奎上下打量著李相赫，想知道跟這個人聊這種話題有沒有用，而李相赫仍然掛著他一貫的微笑，就這樣一言不發的等待答案。

　　「你今晚⋯⋯可以陪我聊聊嗎？可能要過夜的那種。」金赫奎最後決定提出請求。

　　李相赫看起來有點訝異，但隨即聳聳肩表示無所謂，只是他得先回家放東西，然後跟家裡打聲招呼、準備換洗衣物什麼的。

　　小時候他們留宿對方家裡的經驗其實不算太少，有時候是好玩，有時候是家裡沒人照顧，不過國中之後就幾乎沒有了。金赫奎進家門面對前來迎接的母親，一句「相赫等等要來過夜」就嚇得她花容失色，唸叨著怎麼不早點說、家裡這麼亂，同時手忙腳亂的收拾起客廳。

　　李相赫提著一個小包包進門後就被招呼去吃點心了，經過好一番寒暄還有輪流盥洗，總算是能進入正題。李相赫坐在金赫奎的床鋪尾巴，又是安安靜靜的等面前的人開口。

　　「嗯⋯⋯」金赫奎總覺得兩個高中男生，大晚上的促膝長談這種話題哪裡有些彆扭，但他實在是沒別的辦法了只好硬著頭皮問：「相赫，你、你有⋯⋯就是⋯⋯那個，喜歡過人⋯⋯嗎？」

　　他光是講出這句話腦裡就浮現約莫一小時前，宋京浩吃辣炒年糕不小心沾到臉頰的蠢樣，耳朵都燙了起來。

　　李相赫雖然沒有預料到會是這個問題，但心裡總有種預感，這麼一被問他也不是很意外，於是神色十分鎮定的點了點頭。

　　「咦、欸？有嗎？」

　　這下換金赫奎震驚了，這可是李相赫啊？

　　「最近發現的。」造成友人驚嚇的人仍然保持冷靜，推了一下眼鏡就說了下去：「不過這不是重點，所以你是有對象了？」

　　金赫奎差點被拿去八卦人家的腦子一下子轉了回來，他嘆了口氣，抱緊手中的枕頭。

　　「對象⋯⋯我還不知道自己到底是不是喜歡。」他說。

　　面對李相赫詢問的眼神，他咬咬下唇決定一口氣全招了，除了名字先保留一下，但他想那也應該不是很難猜。

　　他覺得自己可能美化的有點多，大概在一般人眼裡踢球時的宋京浩只是個髒兮兮的傻子，上台唱歌時是個自信過剩的表演者，可是不管是哪一個，都是他好像喜歡上了的宋京浩。

　　李相赫靜靜的聽完之後漾起微笑，看得金赫奎心裡有點毛。

　　「就我來看是喜歡沒錯。」他說。

　　金赫奎只能嘆氣，他沒什麼能辯解的。

　　「不過我一直以為你喜歡上宋京浩是上學期才有的事。」李相赫說：「沒想到是從高一開始。」

　　「你早就發現了啊…」

　　「有個感覺而已。」面對喪氣的金赫奎，李相赫一如既往地臉色沒什麼波動，就是聳聳肩，然後又接了下去：「但你怎麼突然想到要來定義自己對宋京浩的想法？」

　　金赫奎又垂下視線，思量了一會兒才開口。

　　「就只是⋯⋯你也知道京浩哥不太喜歡我。我其實一直不知道為什麼，也沒有想要深究的意思。但他最近，好像變得不太一樣了。」

　　面對李相赫疑惑地挑眉，金赫奎吞了口口水繼續說。

　　「他以前常常翹晚自習，跑去音樂教室練吉他，已經有快兩個月執勤沒碰上他了，明明以往至少兩個禮拜會有一次的，我也好一陣子沒有聽說他又翹課去打網咖，他連遲到次數都變少了。」他伸出手指一項一項扳著數：「而且⋯⋯他很久沒有在遇到我的時候，擺出一張很臭的臉了。」

　　「這不是很好嗎？」

　　金赫奎搖搖頭又點點頭，把手上的枕頭再抱緊了一些，最後含含糊糊的低聲說。

　　「我只是覺得這很奇怪，雖然說打從一開始他討厭我這件事就很奇怪，但是⋯⋯感覺就好像，他沒有像以前一樣在意我的存在了。」

　　李相赫看著金赫奎一臉沮喪，差點就要笑出聲來。一直以來他們之間的相處好像都是李相赫比較像個哥哥，明明都是同年的，大抵上還是因為金赫奎當真受了什麼委屈都只會扁著嘴一聲不吭，而李相赫雖然也不是個會主動張揚的性格，但要他坐視不管還是不可能的。

　　他一想到小時候那些偷偷告訴赫奎媽媽金赫奎在學校又被欺負的日子，就有一點一點笑意從肚子裡往外冒。

　　「你們今天不是一起五排？聽說還去吃了宵夜，王浩說的。處得怎樣？」

　　金赫奎白皙的皮膚一點一點爬上紅暈，他抿著嘴，試圖不要把心情表現得太明顯，李相赫見狀倒是很不給面子低低的笑了起來。

　　「就是一般認識的朋友那樣吧。」金赫奎窘迫的揉了揉自己臉：「他還是跟書行哥比較熱絡，我也不敢主動跟他說什麼。」

　　「這應該也算不錯的進展吧。」李相赫說。

　　「可是書行哥一直說他今天很奇怪，我也覺得。他玩遊戲明明是出了名的吵，可是今天除了團戰的時候他幾乎沒有多發出什麼聲音。」

　　李相赫突然想到韓王浩前些日子隨口提到的事情，再綜合了他對宋京浩的瞭解，好像明白了什麼。

　　「我是覺得⋯⋯」李相赫看著金赫奎那半張都埋在枕頭裡的臉，躊躇了一會兒後說：「既然他已經不像之前一樣看到你就一臉深仇大恨，其實你們除了慢慢熟絡起來好像也沒有太多其他選擇。」

　　「不過你也知道，人際關係這種事我比你還要差多了，只能幫你到這裡。」他想了想又補上一句：「但我想你還是可以多點自信的。」

　　金赫奎把整顆頭都往枕頭裡藏，做出似乎是點頭的動作表示明白。他本來就沒指望李相赫能給出什麼實質的東西，單純只是想要找個足夠可靠又一定程度上可以明白情況的人來聽他傾訴，然後剛好遇到符合條件的李相赫，不如說其實對方的反應已經比他預期的好了。

　　沉默良久，金赫奎才悶悶的說。

　　「可是啊，相赫。」他從枕頭和瀏海的縫隙間勉強露出眼睛看著對方：「你們都高三了，剩沒幾個月了。」

　　李相赫一時之間說不出話，最後很是無奈的勾起他的貓嘴笑。

　　「我們的時間都不多了呢⋯⋯」


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李姓大魔王嚇死人（？）

-190-

　　那會兒宋京浩腦裡都還是前一天吃辣炒年糕吃得滿嘴辣醬的金赫奎，瘋狂跳出訊息通知的手機絲毫也沒有吸引他的注意力。

　　所以李書行用一種拔山倒海的氣勢衝進他班上時，確實嚇了宋京浩一跳。

　　李書行一邊扯著他出教室，還不忘在他耳邊唸叨。摸出手機，宋京浩看到滿滿的未讀皺了一下眉頭。

　　「出什麼大事⋯⋯」

　　先映入眼簾的是各種問他去向的，然後是很多的答應啊，再來是滿滿的質疑和困惑，再往上一些是諸多意義不明的狀聲詞，然後才是關鍵的那幾條，來自韓王浩。

　　『King Ho：剛剛』

　　『King Ho：相赫哥說喜歡我』

　　『King Ho：我現在在廁所』

　　『King Ho：我該怎麼辦？？？？』

　　宋京浩愣愣地轉頭，瞪大眼睛跟李書行對看了老半天擠不出一句話。

　　李相赫？那個性格乖僻的李相赫？那個韓王浩暗戀的李相赫？！

　　「⋯⋯等等，所以王浩答應了嗎？」宋京浩當機的腦迴路勉強捕捉到了一點有價值的東西，突然想到韓王浩傳來的最後一句，問道。

　　「我們叫他快出去面對之後就沒消息了。」李書行說。

　　「啊⋯⋯西八。這到底都是什麼跟什麼。」

　　宋京浩一臉不敢置信地瞪著手機，一條一條他錯過的聊天訊息都在證明一切並不是錯覺。

　　於是前來尋找趙世衡的金赫奎，還沒找到要找的人，先看到的是傻子一般的宋京浩。

　　宋京浩還在風中凌亂，整個腦子都不好使了還要面對金赫奎，更是直接原地死機了。

　　都看見人了也不好不打招呼，偏偏完全沒能換來宋京浩任何一點反應，對方只顧著盯著手機螢幕，金赫奎也困惑了起來，只能把視線轉到李書行身上。

　　「他剛剛受了點驚嚇。」李書行擺擺手，一副沒大事的樣子：「你是要找世衡嗎？我幫你叫他啊，等等。」

　　金赫奎目送著李書行的背影，突然感覺到口袋裡的手機震動起來，掏出來點亮螢幕後看到是李相赫傳來的，讓他頓了一下。

　　相赫主動傳訊息來？這真的有點稀少，他想。看到最新的一句是謝謝你就更不解了，點進去之後他更是少有地瞪大雙眼。

　　『李相赫：我跟王浩告白了，他答應了。』

　　『李相赫：昨天晚上聊過之後，我也覺得不能再等了。』

　　『李相赫：謝謝你。』

　　趙世衡跟在李書行背後走出來就看到兩個石化的人，一時之間也是滿頭問號。倒是李書行看看左邊再看看右邊，一下子就把事情串了起來。

　　「我猜是相赫告訴你了？」他問金赫奎。

　　這一句話一次把兩個人都喚回了神，金赫奎先是呆呆地回答，然後才頓悟了什麼。

　　「所以你們⋯⋯是王浩⋯⋯」

　　李書行點點頭，宋京浩的臉色依然複雜，而趙世衡則是不滿地開始嚷嚷。

　　「就只有我一個人不在狀況內嗎？」

　　金赫奎這才注意到趙世衡的存在，同時也想起這趟的目的，趕緊道歉之後把他拉到一旁說正事去了。

　　「如果我現在才來說，相赫對王浩有意思這件事我不是很意外⋯⋯」李書行看宋京浩視線不斷往另外兩人身上飄，忍不住拍了他一巴掌後再繼續說：「是不是很馬後砲？」

　　宋京浩沒好氣地給他一個白眼。

　　「所以說你，什麼時候要行動？」

　　李書行問話同時一副恨鐵不成剛的樣子，但宋京浩自然是不會理會的。

　　光是韓王浩整天巴著李相赫那勁頭，就注定對方只要有意思，一定比自己順利不知道多少倍了。

　　而他呢？光是跟金赫奎好好講話都有困難吧。

　　他有那麼點憤恨地往金赫奎那看去，不料卻與對方四目相交，霎時間心跳速率頓時暴漲，宋京浩只能再洩憤似地瞪了金赫奎一眼，然後倉皇地逃回教室。

　　金赫奎一臉迷茫地眨眨眼睛，腦子裡混雜了太多東西，最後有一個想法像是警告視窗任性又霸道地停留在最上層。

　　他睜大眼睛，嘴巴微微張開說不出話來。

　　「赫奎？」趙世衡忍不住問。

　　只見金赫奎低下頭，嘟囔著我先走了，就跨開長腿離開高三的教學樓。

　　依然充滿困惑與不解的趙世衡看著李書行，但又發現對方似乎沒打算解釋，甚至也有點沒搞懂後半部的發展，最後他只能碎唸一句。

　　「這兩個遇見都要搞得這麼戲劇化就是了⋯⋯」

　　只是在班上的許元碩面對著一隻死死不願開口但還是要捏著他衣擺的羊駝，不只不知道前因後果，甚至連剛剛的場景都出現了誰跟誰也不曉得，才是真的一頭霧水。

　　但他可是許元碩啊，而金赫奎又單純得很，能讓他擺出這樣子的人事物沒幾個，近期內能符合條件的更是只有一個，沒有他猜不出來的道理。

　　「⋯⋯宋京浩又幹嘛了？」他問。

　　金赫奎搖搖頭，還是一聲不吭。

　　「你不說的話我自己去找他？」

　　許元碩見對方還是沒反應，捏了捏自己脂肪不知道佔多少比重的上手臂，掂量了一會兒。

　　「雖然找他打架大概是打不贏，但掄他一拳應該不是問題⋯⋯」

　　一聽到這句嘀咕金赫奎馬上把頭抬了起來，看到許元碩一臉壞笑才發現自己被耍了。

　　計劃成功的許元碩沒有放棄機會，非常快速地補上新的問句，這次更是為了不要讓金赫奎再吞吞吐吐，直接丟出他替他隱藏已久的秘密。

　　「我知道你喜歡宋京浩，也知道一定跟他有關，所以發生什麼事了？」

　　金赫奎在經歷昨天晚上李相赫的肯定句，以及方才的驚嚇後內心其實已經起不了什麼波瀾了，他只能扁著嘴很喪氣地說一句：「怎麼你也好，相赫也好，都發現了…」

　　許元碩繼續盯著他瞧，金赫奎最後嘆了口氣。

　　「我大概⋯⋯失戀了吧⋯⋯」


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句話殼花  
> KT眾怒刷一波存

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這段其實滿早以前就寫了  
> 當初是抱持著讓雨鉉弟弟來助攻一下的心態就是（然而似乎沒什麼卵用）

-74-

　　大部分的學生在經過期中考後，若是有加入表演性社團的，都會開始籌劃學期末的初夏表演會。

　　也算是他們學校的其中一個特色，辦在上學期的結業典禮當天晚上，每年都會吸引不少外校學生來欣賞，雖然說通常是高二生參與，但ROX Tigers性質特殊，還是報名參加了。

　　他們五個人又重新聚集在音樂教室裡，苦惱地討論著演出曲目。

　　「要四首歌⋯⋯還是別跟新生祭那時候重複太多，cover曲換一首⋯⋯我們自己寫的也換掉其中一首好了，至於剩下一首等我們先把另外三首定下來再說好了。」

　　姜範現的這個提案是目前他們的共識，但具體要用什麼替換什麼都還定不下來。

　　「寫給王浩的歌換掉吧，畢竟他現在也不需要我們的關心了。」金鐘仁說，笑得很戲謔。

　　其他人對於這個前幾天被仰慕已久的前輩告白，順利成為現充的弟弟，又忍不住多調侃了幾句，在韓王浩的耳尖子紅得幾乎可以滴血時才停下。

　　最後他們一致通過保留今年的新曲，然後把許久未演出，ROX Tigers還十分青澀時的曲子拿出來調整編曲，並改編上個月開播的連續劇主題曲進行cover。

　　剩下的事情都是他們已經做過許多次的，拿出樂譜塗塗改改，彼此交流編曲的意見，一步一步讓曲子成型。

　　舊曲的編輯告一段落，他們不約而同開始休息。

　　李書行其實在新生祭前就一直有個問題，但遲遲沒找到適當的機會，這下看宋京浩有那麼點鬆懈的樣子，他抓緊機會就問了。

　　「京浩啊，那首歌是寫給金赫奎的對吧？」

　　這個問題的答案早就呼之欲出了，只是沒得到過一個明確的肯定。李書行這一問讓金鐘仁和姜範現同時停下手上的動作，韓王浩則是撐著頭期待宋京浩的回答，至於問題中心的本人，他放下了吉他，輕輕呼出一口氣。

　　「是啊。」

　　宋京浩坦率的回答沒被預料到，除去韓王浩的三個人面面相覷，一時之間不知道該如何接話。

　　「因為時間不多了嘛，京浩哥。」韓王浩說。

　　「那⋯⋯」姜範現頓了頓：「這次表演，你有打算讓他知道嗎？」

　　這下宋京浩就沉默了，他當然想過把自己的心情告訴金赫奎，但又不知道該如何啟齒，不論是直接了當的告訴金赫奎，抑或在表演時明確的說出來，好像都不對勁。

　　其他人也看出他的糾結了，於是金鐘仁嘿嘿一笑，從筆記本裡撕下一張新的紙張。

　　「來幫京浩決定上臺要說什麼吧。」他眨眨眼後說道。

 

-190-

　　宋京浩拿著表演相關的資料，走向學生會的辦公室。

　　經過一段時間的討論跟練習後，他們終於定下曲目，在學生會提出的死線前得以回報。

　　只是他一推開那扇木門，看到裡面的人就愣住了。

　　許元碩正在跟金赫奎、趙世衡交代事情，大概是跟表演當天有關的，高東彬則是在孫雨鉉的位置旁指點他一些什麼。

　　其實這些人宋京浩都認識，沒什麼好愣神的，就算是孫雨鉉也因為他在進入學生會後經常協助許元碩處理表演事宜而慢慢熱絡了起來。他就只是對高東彬的出現，以及剛好碰上金赫奎而感到錯愕罷了。

　　他的出現先吸引到了高東彬的注意力，對方跟孫雨鉉說了幾句後就走過來迎接。

　　宋京浩打過招呼，得到高東彬對於自己為什麼人在這裡的解釋——能力競賽校隊的老師似乎有意請他來協助領隊——就默默的站在一旁等待許元碩那邊結束。

　　他原本只想放下文件就走，沒想到趙世衡開口讓他不得不留下來。

　　「你們確定要表演四首歌了？」他問。

　　宋京浩點點頭。

　　趙世衡接過許元碩遞給他的文件，快速的瀏覽過去。

　　「有新生祭那首啊⋯⋯」他沒有把話說完，然而宋京浩和金赫奎都在肉眼可見的幅度下頓了一下。

　　「因為也只表演過一次，加上又是比較最近的東西，不管是舞臺效果還是練習效率都能兼顧。」

　　宋京浩一邊回答一邊偷偷觀察金赫奎的反應，後者微微皺起眉頭，也不知道在思考什麼。

　　「⋯⋯我以為你是有想把歌唱給他聽的對象，原來只是這麼不浪漫的理由。」

　　許元碩這時開口一定是故意的，宋京浩想，他早就該發現這小子有察覺到什麼，可是這種時候做出太強力的辯駁只顯得此地無銀三百兩，定了定神，他努力用自己最鎮定的語氣開口。

　　「倒也不是說沒有，不過那並不是主要的原因。」

　　趙世衡、許元碩和高東彬三人心懷鬼胎的互相看了看，似乎是達成了什麼共識。

　　「我跟赫奎上次聽了都很喜歡那首歌⋯⋯」趙世衡的笑容多了點陰險：「剛好這次也要執勤，能再聽一次真好啊——」

　　聽到關鍵字，宋京浩不由自主的又看了一眼金赫奎，對方雖然沒有反駁，但神情顯然是在否認趙世衡所說的喜歡。

　　「不管是不是主要原因，能讓你寫歌的人都很幸運啊。」高東彬這麼說著的時候語氣中似乎帶了點羨慕。

　　「是嗎。」宋京浩卻是自嘲的笑了笑。

　　「是吧。你又不是什麼奇怪的人，這種真心誠意寫出來的東西，就算不喜歡你應該還是多少會被打動⋯⋯」

　　只是高東彬話沒說完，宋京浩就受不了似的搖了搖頭。

　　「他大概是不會領情。」他說，然後抬頭看了一眼牆上的時鐘：「我該走了，還要練團。」

　　許元碩有注意到金赫奎從這個話題開始之後就扳著一張臉，聽到宋京浩說著對方不可能領情，眉頭間更是硬生生擰出一絲委屈來。

　　金赫奎前些日子對他說完那句「失戀了」之後就不願意多說下去，不論他多麼努力嘗試套話。不過他後來輾轉得知那天李相赫和韓王浩的事情，推敲下來也猜了個大概。

　　韓王浩一直是提到宋京浩時金赫奎心裡過不去的坎，這件事許元碩一直都很明白，哪怕只是千分之一，如果宋京浩對待金赫奎，有他對韓王浩的那種關照就好了。

　　只是金赫奎的失戀究竟是不是真的失戀，他還是存疑的。

　　加上趙世衡的態度又讓他覺得，也許宋京浩心有所屬的並不是金赫奎自行臆測出來的那一位，更有可能是另一個，說來既莫名卻也合理得不得了的對象。

　　但眼看宋京浩都要離開了，他還是沒能想出一個夠好的方式多拐出一些資訊來，苦惱的同時，另一個事件主角總算有所動作。

　　「但既然覺得對方不會接受，唱了反而才會造成他的困擾吧。」

　　一直一言不發的金赫奎在宋京浩推開門的同時選擇開口。

　　宋京浩的腳步明顯一頓，面朝沒人看得到的方向緊緊的抿了抿嘴。

　　「或許吧。」他說：「但在來不及之前我還是想做點什麼。」

　　說完就關上門走了。

　　怎麼就發展成這樣了。許元碩對於金赫奎這種一鳴驚人的性子也是很頭疼。

　　而同樣沒發言過的孫雨鉉這裡瞧瞧那裡看看，反常的赫奎哥跟京浩哥關上門時僵硬的背影、方才兩個人暗戳戳的眼神、還有一邊笑得很意味深長的東彬哥、用杯子遮住表情的世衡哥以及若有所思的元碩哥，他都看在眼底。

　　抓了抓滿是青春痘的臉頰，孫雨鉉想到之前也聽過哥哥們說的那些有的沒的，恍然大悟。

　　「京浩哥跟赫奎哥是不是對彼此有意思？」他開朗的問。

　　喝水喝到一半的趙世衡聽到孫雨鉉脫口而出的自信發言，憋不住了把口中的水瀟灑的噴了出來，許元碩眨了眨眼睛，有點意外的樣子，高東彬倒是不留情面哈哈哈哈笑得花枝亂顫。

　　「⋯⋯並沒有！」眼見其他三人開始幸災樂禍，金赫奎難得放大了嗓門。

　　「咦？沒有嗎？」

　　剛剛才茅塞頓開的孫雨鉉困惑的看了看臉色發白的金赫奎，而後者很大力的搖了搖頭，然後跺著腳離開了辦公室。

　　高東彬噙著未完的笑意走到孫雨鉉身邊拍了拍的肩，這小子實在是太靈光，又不懂得收斂，一口氣把他們這群長期遭受荼毒的觀眾不敢明說的全部吐了出來。

　　孫雨鉉又來回看了看，最後得到結論。

　　「不過赫奎哥反應那麼大，果然還是有什麼吧！」

　　高東彬的笑聲再次響起，許元碩則是扭過頭抓著趙世衡的肩膀抖個不停，用盡全力克制笑意，並且伴隨後者噴出的第二口水。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然有一句話殼花  
> 完結倒數

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在剩下為數不多的篇章裡  
> 用生命急死身邊所有人的宋先生應該還是有被我寫出了一點點的蘇  
> 吧。

-74-

　　期末考和演出的雙重夾擊，促使了ROX Tigers的三年級們聚在一起進行可以稱為讀書會的玩意兒。

　　並不是他們有意排擠韓王浩，只是這忙內一來不同年級，二來好歹也是校隊選手，在特定科目方面造詣甚至高過他們四人，更不用說真的需要輔導的時候，他還有他相赫哥呢。

　　不過比起抱團讀書，宋京浩以外的三人其實對於自家主唱大人的感情狀態更感興趣。

　　雖然每次提到相關話題韓王浩就一副無辜的樣子，但李書行還是發現了他知道其他人不知道的事情，並在轉告金鐘仁、姜範現後，三個心理不平衡的人一致通過也要從宋京浩口中挖出等量資訊。

　　唸書很累、打工很忙，但好友的愛情還是得顧，絕對不是我八卦——金鐘仁這麼說著的時候臉上寫滿正直。

　　不過宋京浩也沒笨到察覺不了他們的意圖，被拐彎抹角地問著喜歡上金赫奎的契機的第三天，他終於忍不住放下手中的自動鉛筆，皺著眉頭盯著三位用盡全力掩藏心虛的好友。

　　「其實你們直接問可以更快得到答案。」他無奈地說。

　　在後來被各種稀奇古怪問題轟炸的半小時內，宋京浩無數次的後悔自己說了方才那句話。

　　李書行恨不得是要他把從高一以來每一天的日常都鉅細靡遺描述一遍，而金鐘仁則是沒有停下的做出評論，還有挑選各種清奇角度切入提問，至於姜範現再次展現自己被稱為奶媽的潛質，讓宋京浩覺得自己活像是個被灌澆滿滿母愛的反骨少年。

　　說男生不八卦的通通都出來，宋京浩發誓自己一定要去打死他們。

　　最後姜範現語重心長的問道：

　　「京浩啊，你明明自己也察覺到很久了，為什麼在這之前一直都不願意承認？」

　　這個問題說不定拿去問三個月前的宋京浩他會答不出來，但現在的他模模糊糊有個答案了。他並沒有急著回答，瞇著眼沉吟了好一會兒，開口時也說得很慢很慢，像是要謹慎尋找正確的措辭一般。

　　「因為之前我不太確定自己到底喜歡的是高一那年的金赫奎，還是金赫奎這個人。中間隔了一年，等他回來之後又發生很多事情，感覺好像⋯⋯輕易承認的話，不管是對他還是以前的我，都很不尊重。」

　　面對其餘三人好奇的眼光，宋京浩很坦白地說出內心的想法。

　　「我不是很懂談一場戀愛都需要些什麼，但連喜歡誰這種事情都沒能搞懂，就去承認一段感情，太隨便了不是嗎？」

　　只是他都說完了才察覺到整段話的害臊，忍不住低下頭假裝在研究早就被丟在一旁的題目。

　　遲來的害羞逗笑了其他人，姜範現忍不住又補上一句「我們京浩說了一段好話呢」，但還在消化情緒的宋京浩自然是沒有多做回覆。

　　「如果這次表演一切順利就太好了。」李書行說，很顯然指的並不只是演出本身。

　　宋京浩應了一聲表達贊同。但說實在的，就算不順利，他覺得最慘也就是金赫奎不領情罷了。跟韓王浩說的一樣，他的時間沒剩下多少，大不了就是最後一個學期老死不相往來，反正他們本來就沒有必須交集的裡由，更不用提剩餘的時間裡他只會越來越忙碌。

　　其實他本來就不太能想像金赫奎接受了的話，他們又會變成怎樣。

　　也許會在暑假約個彼此都有空的時間出去玩？可能是逛街，或者是到最近剛開幕的遊樂園去。只是他腦裡不知怎麼的，就是沒有他跟金赫奎兩個人，單獨且友好地走在假日街道上的畫面。

　　我是不是也打從心底不相信他會答應了，宋京浩想。

　　雖然這樣好像哪裡很矯揉造作，但宋京浩實在忍不住認為自己上臺時預計將要昭告天下的心情，大概是有去無反。

　　他甚至是很認真的思考過如果對方不賞臉，自己要怎麼在剩下的時間裡迴避所有彼此接觸的機會。

　　但不論如何他還是想告訴金赫奎，大概是因為李相赫的直率提醒了他一些事情，就算是飛蛾撲火也好，總是有閃耀過一瞬的。

　　當然這些千迴百轉的心思宋京浩沒有讓ROX Tigers其他人知道，怕是他都還沒能上臺好好把歌唱給人家聽，就先被鬧了個滿城風雨。比方說，金鐘仁八成會帶著不知道哪來的自信跟他說「赫奎對你一定也有點什麼啦，不信的話我證明給你看啊？」然後下一步肯定很失控，都不用親眼見到，他就能想像得到了。

　　揉了揉臉，宋京浩覺得自己的處境跟面前的數學試題一樣，太多需要解決的東西了，而且還沒有所謂公式可套，更沒有標準答案。

 

-168-

　　交出本學期最後一份考卷，金赫奎滿臉呆滯地坐在位置上，暫時沒有進行任何動作的意思。

　　不過倒也不是他不想就能不想，還看著走廊上狂奔歡笑的同學們在恍神，突然一張大臉就貼了過來，嚇了金赫奎好大一跳。

　　仔細一看是許勝勛，不遠處還有舉著手機的金河那以及笑得天花亂墜的韓王浩。

　　金赫奎這下才意識到，敢情自己被當成什麼大冒險的一環了嗎？

　　「赫奎哥抱歉啊！」韓王浩俏皮地眨著眼睛賠不是：「我們原本說好的不是這樣。」

　　其實金赫奎也沒有很在意，比起許元碩時不時的心血來潮，這樣已經算挺和善了。

　　「對了赫奎哥，表演你有要來嗎？你如果願意來就太好了，我覺得這次你一定會喜歡！」

　　韓王浩丟下這句話就扯著金河那和許勝勛跑走了，留下金赫奎一個人在那裡思考人生。

　　其實就算不想去他還是得出席，畢竟是風紀委員，而且同樣感謝許元碩同志的惡意，他又被排到ROX Tigers上臺的時間了，這次位置還比上次離舞台更近一些。

　　不過他也有聽說這是ROX Tigers暫停活動前最後幾次演出了，秋天的學園祭大概會是最後一次，想到以後就沒機會了，金赫奎就沒有多對許元碩的安排提出意見。

　　只是啊⋯⋯宋京浩看到他站在那就不會覺得礙眼嗎？尤其是上次在學生會辦公室他說出那種話之後。金赫奎不禁想。

　　那是一時氣頭上的氣話，冷靜下來後仔細想想，他覺得宋京浩也是滿可憐的。

　　要抱持怎麼樣的覺悟，才能把明知道不會被接受的心情給傳達出去呢？自始至終韓王浩的心都向著李相赫，這樣一看，其實宋京浩跟他的立場挺像的。不過宋京浩的話，就算這次沒有成功，之後的情路感覺還是能走得很順利，這點倒是跟自己不太一樣。

　　金赫奎婉拒了同學的邀約，默默地拎起書包一個人往回家的方向去。

　　他沒想到的是打開電腦登入客戶端，上次五排後加了好友的宋京浩居然在線上。

　　不用練團嗎？金赫奎有點訝異，於是傳了一條訊息過去問問，傳完了才發現自己這有點套近乎。

　　不過好在宋京浩看起來並不介意，回話還是很平常的風格。

　　『剛彩排完，再練下去怕我的嗓子要撐不住了。』

　　金赫奎才要回覆，宋京浩卻接著傳了好幾條訊息過來。

　　『你也要值勤吧？如果可以的話我希望你能來聽聽。』

　　『我不知道你有沒有興趣，但這次我們很有自信。』

　　『大概吧。反正就是⋯⋯』

　　『啊，老媽召喚，先下線了。』

　　『⋯⋯你如果來了的話，我會很開心的。』

　　金赫奎看著在好友欄裡自顧自暗掉的那支帳號，腦裡幾乎出現了宋京浩的聲音說著那句：「你如果來了的話，我會很開心的。」

　　他非常困擾地把頭髮抓得一團亂，然後無力地從電腦椅上滑了下去。

　　果然還是弄不懂宋京浩的心思呢，不管是明知道對方不會接受還是要嘗試表達心情，也不怕尷尬，或者是在自己都說出那麼傷人的話之後，還如此直接的邀約，哪一個都不是金赫奎可以想像自己會做出的事。

　　「這太過分了吧⋯⋯京浩哥。」金赫奎無助地喃喃自語。

　　他一點都不想看到對方為了不是自己的人唱著告白的情歌啊。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 還是有殼花  
> 完結。

-72-

　　操場的舞臺早已搭建完畢，下午的時候也確實讓每個節目都走過一遍流程了。

　　ROX Tigers負責了開場第二個節目和壓軸兩個重大責任，那壓力自然不在話下，許元碩也忍不住多跟他們確認了幾次各項細節。

　　不過這次宋京浩倒是意外的平靜，被李書行笑說是破罐子摔碎了。

　　確實也是那樣沒錯，所以就算是韓王浩一個不小心透露了金赫奎找李相赫在他家過夜這件事，宋京浩都沒有打算理會了。

　　無論喜歡的是李相赫還是裴濬植，或者是隔壁女校的哪個誰，甚至是之前從歐洲的不知道哪裡來交流，還跟金赫奎處得很好的那位，反正他也沒有要強迫金赫奎答應，宋京浩覺得自己的臉皮，這輩子不會有更厚的時候了。

　　他這幾天總算是想通了，於是決定義無反顧這一次，第一步就是主動對金赫奎提出邀約。

　　許元碩坐在舞臺邊的音箱上，手裡拿著厚厚一疊文件，然後宋京浩走了過去。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　那副厚重眼鏡下的眼睛藏不住疲憊，宋京浩搖搖頭，跟著坐到一旁。

　　「你覺得，我晚點在臺上的時候對金赫奎告白，他答應的機率有多高？」

　　許元碩手一抖就把看到一半的資料全部丟了出去。

　　「你們一個兩個都喜歡把人嚇死嗎？」他沒好氣地問。

　　「怎麼，那羊駝也是？他是對你告白過嗎？」

　　一邊收拾著地上散落的紙張，聽到這種回答的許元碩翻了個白眼。他原本還想要多跟宋京浩吵個幾句，就當發洩這段時間下來作為知情人士的不滿，但負責人也不是那麼悠閒的，眼看離演出開始已經沒剩幾分鐘了，許元碩嘆了口氣，站起身。

　　「他如果結束後沒有去找你，我就親自…好吧我可能沒空。」他跑了兩步又折返回來，想了一下後說道：「我就叫孫雨鉉把他拖過去，那小子也快看不下去了，成天纏著我問你們的八卦，你們知不知道？」

　　目送著許元碩的背影，被留下的宋京浩像個傻子一樣，愣了半晌，而後突兀地笑了起來。

　　這是不是代表成功機率有點高？

　　正要尋找自家主唱大人的姜範現和李書行站在不遠處猶豫著要不要向前，宋京浩這笑容看起來哪裡有些噁心。

　　不過好在他們也沒有困擾多久，宋京浩就回過神來了，步伐之間完全藏不住愉悅的朝姜範現和李書行走了過去，手順勢勾上他們的肩，嘴上不忘嚷嚷待會兒演出一定要大獲成功。

　　已經在後臺調整樂器的金鐘仁和韓王浩，絲毫也不能理解明明宋京浩滿面笑容，為什麼身邊的兩個人看起來那麼惶恐。

　　「我們剛剛走過去的時候他就是這種表情了，還一個人坐在那裡，看起來有夠可怕。」李書行說。

　　「該不會是因為太緊張，在這之前精神狀況先出了問題吧⋯⋯」姜範現這麼說著的時候，看起來還真的有幾分擔憂。

　　面對一掙脫自己身邊就開始表達嫌棄的團員，宋京浩難得的沒有回嘴。而這讓剩下兩人也跟著擔心了起來。

　　「你真的是⋯⋯宋京浩嗎⋯⋯？」金鐘仁小心翼翼地問。

　　「今晚的表演一定會一切順利的！」

　　宋京浩什麼也不說就吼了這句，然後抓起自己的木吉他在一邊撥撥弄弄，徒留其他四人茫然地面面相覷。

 

-190-

　　ROX Tigers的第一段演出算是成功，臺下的氣氛很成功的被帶了起來。

　　到下次上臺前還要很長一段時間，五人到了學生會另外為表演者規劃的坐席，心情還稱得上放鬆。

　　但最後的壓軸演出才是真的重點，即使事前練團時其他人已經幫宋京浩排演多次，但這種事從來不讓人缺少緊張的。

　　即使宋京浩一整天下來都是一副看得很開的樣子，隨著時間逼近多少還是顯示出坐立難安的樣子。

　　不過他覺得，比起自己，姜範現也好李書行也好，甚至是韓王浩跟金鐘仁看起來都比自己在意這件事。

　　也多虧了他們，現在宋京浩是真的不得不緊張了。

　　臺上的表演因為分神沒能看進去多少，好像沒有休息很久就又被叫去後臺準備了。

　　只是負責顧表演者坐席區的李在夏實在很好奇為什麼自己一聲呼喚，可以讓這五個人不約而同從椅子上受驚似地跳了起來，然後他問了李書行，對方只擰出了一個過於尷尬的笑容說沒事。

　　不，任誰看都不是沒事。李在夏想，勉強也算得上粉絲的他可一點都不希望最後的壓軸表演出事了。

　　宋京浩和李書行還是先在不傷害喉嚨的限度嚎了幾聲當開嗓順便發泄壓力，而以往五個人圍成一圈加油打氣的部分這次變得特別長。

　　「要說的話記好了沒？」李書行問。

　　宋京浩應了一聲。

　　「赫奎哥站哪裡還記得嗎？」韓王浩問。

　　宋京浩又點了點頭。

　　「放心吧，我們都在的。」姜範現說。

　　「大不了失敗了今天就去網咖打個通宵——！」金鐘仁吼道。

　　在其他人忍不住露出的笑容中，宋京浩微笑著說了。

　　「謝謝你們。」

　　接下來上臺、調整樂器、等待燈光亮起、接受歡呼，都是他們很習慣的事情了，畢竟即使多了一個特殊的目標，ROX Tigers還是ROX Tigers，該做、會做、能做的事情依然沒有改變。

　　打招呼，告訴觀眾這是最後一段演出，然後演奏樂曲，一切進行都如他們所預期。

　　Cover曲結束，再來就是最後一首歌，也是整晚的重頭戲。

　　跟他們第一次上臺時不同的是天色早已暗了下來，觀眾的興奮的神情融在夜色裡，除了臺前被燈光照射到的，已經看不太清了。

　　然而宋京浩還是一眼就找到了金赫奎。對方雖然還是擺著那張一號表情，可是他正看著自己。

　　宋京浩深吸一口氣，他很久沒有這麼清楚的明白自己該做什麼了。

　　「最後這首歌，是新生祭上表演過的。」他說：「那時候沒有提到的是，這首歌是寫給一個人的。他應該在場，我也希望他會聽到這段話。」

　　這一說讓臺下再次躁動了起來，紛紛交頭接耳猜測這位校園裡數一數二的人氣學生宋京浩口中意指的是誰。

　　「我不算是個溫柔的人，也不太會好好的說話⋯⋯但寫歌還是辦得到的，用唱的好像也比較不會那麼害臊。」

　　「他第一次聽完之後其實不知道這首歌是寫給他的，而且，我猜他有可能喜歡著比我優秀的人？」宋京浩頓了頓：「但即使我們幾乎沒有共同點，性格大概也不合，可能這段話還會造成他的困擾，我還是想讓他知道。」

　　臺下傳來起鬨的口哨聲，甚至有很大聲的一句「他不要你我要啊！」引來一陣笑聲。

　　宋京浩只是低下頭有點不好意思地笑著舔了舔下唇。

　　「⋯⋯從很久以前，我還在足球隊，而你為另一個人帶來的蜂蜜檸檬，每次都被我偷走一部分的那時候開始，一直、一直——」

　　說著話的同時他又抬起頭，直勾勾地盯著臺下的風紀委員瞧。

　　沒有留下任何揣測空間，宋京浩的話音一落，姜範現的鼓聲便接著響起，如同他們練習時那樣。

　　他沒有錯過金赫奎霎時間睜大的雙眼。

　　同樣的旋律這次演奏起來感覺特別不一樣，宋京浩自己也說不上來原因，也許是因為終於可以好好對著金赫奎唱了。

　　「⋯⋯我心臟的BPM，已經來到190。」

　　「一邊想著你根本不聽搖滾，」

　　「但還是希望你能再與我親近一些⋯⋯」

　　不論對方聽不聽搖滾，這次自己的心情應該能確實傳達了。宋京浩想。

 

-190-

　　得到趙世衡會幫他負擔兩人份工作的默許後，金赫奎顧不上任何其他的事情，匆匆忙忙奔向後臺去。

　　一團混亂之中他被人拉住了手，轉頭一看是李相赫。

　　「跟我來。」他說。

　　李相赫帶著他四處鑽，總算是突破人群進到舞台後方的空地去。

　　「王浩說，表演結束後要見他們的話在這裡等。」李相赫似笑非笑地說道：「他還提醒我如果遇到你，要把你一起抓來。」

　　「⋯⋯謝謝。」

　　「放心吧。」李相赫拍了拍他的肩，「也沒有幾個人可以繼續忍受你們這樣兜兜轉轉了。」

　　話都沒能說完多久，因為身上揹著的貝斯而顯得更加嬌小的韓王浩就小跑步著出現了，不遠處跟著同樣帶著樂器的ROX Tigers其他成員，其中宋京浩走在最後頭。

　　看到金赫奎和李相赫，金鐘仁很用力的清了清嗓子，眼明手快的一隻手勾一個人，讓姜範現丟下一句「記得來慶功宴」以及李書行的「宋京浩你再不上我是你爸爸」，就推著他們走了。

　　韓王浩對著宋京浩擺了個口型，又轉過來對金赫奎眨眨眼，然後跟著很順手就替他揹起樂器的李相赫往另一個方向離開，留下有話要說的兩個人。

　　沉默良久，宋京浩忍不住笑了。

　　「我們團練的時候沒有練到下臺之後該怎麼辦，真糟糕啊⋯⋯」

　　金赫奎想這是他第一次聽到宋京浩這麼沒底氣的樣子，連聲音中都帶有一絲不確定地顫抖著。

　　「那你想怎麼辦？」於是他問了。

　　宋京浩愣了愣，停頓了一會兒後，突然的立正站直，顯然心意已決。

　　「我，宋京浩！」他用著主唱的肺活量大聲喊道，嚇了金赫奎好大一跳。

　　「用背上的吉他發誓，自己很喜歡、很喜歡金赫奎，但一直沒有膽子面對，做了很多傻事，就為了吸引他注意，明明一點必要也沒有。」

　　金赫奎無動於衷的臉即使是在昏暗的燈光下，也掩藏不住的紅了起來，宋京浩察覺到之後有些得瑟的往前走了兩步，繼續他的宣示大業。

　　「其實上臺前我只希望他聽完了不要討厭我，可是現在還是很自私的希望他能答應我交往的請求。我不能保證自己一定很可靠，我也不是裴濬植、李相赫、或是那個⋯⋯從瑞典來交流的學生？但⋯⋯我會盡全力，當個適合站在他身邊的人的。」

　　「所以⋯⋯如果⋯⋯」宋京浩說了好長一大串，但看著面前的人除了臉紅以外沒什麼反應，終於是用完勇氣值越說越小聲了。

　　這次換金赫奎往前走了一步，然後他很小聲卻堅定地說了。

　　「只要你是宋京浩就好。」

　　「⋯⋯啊？」

　　「只要你是宋京浩就好，其他人我也不要。」

　　說完話的金赫奎滿臉通紅，他咬著下唇迴避面前的人的目光，錯過了宋京浩從茫然到笑開了的過程。

　　「那就這麼說定了。」

　　宋京浩伸出因為練琴而長了繭的手，輕輕牽起金赫奎那雙纖細白嫩的，然後握了握。

　　「請多指教。」他說。

　　金赫奎點了點頭。

　　他還有點緊張的在想下一個動作該是什麼，看過的所有愛情電影片段在他腦裡跑了一遍，然而宋京浩竟然是先嘆氣。金赫奎充滿疑問又有點害怕的抬起頭，看到的是對方無奈的笑臉。

　　「啊，不是因為你。」宋京浩說，察覺到他的不安後尷尬地抓了抓頭：「躲在角落的可以出來了，不要以爲我不知道你們都在偷聽啊——」

　　然後他就看到了早就該離開的ROX Tigers成員，加上李相赫以及應該要善後的許元碩和孫雨鉉都紛紛從躲藏的地方，神色各異地出現了。

　　不說一臉寫著「我們家孩子終於做到了」，無比欣慰的ROX Tigers四人，李相赫那張貓嘴上揚得特別歡快，許元碩則是不知道在感動些什麼，活像是嫁女兒一樣，就連孫雨鉉也是滿臉興奮，拚命敲打著手機不知道在跟誰報喜訊。

　　金赫奎覺得自己好不容易降溫的臉頰又要再次燒燙起來了，卻沒想到宋京浩很順手的就把他勾進懷裡，讓他整個臉都藏在後者的肩窩裡。

　　面對其他人的調侃，宋京浩嘴上還是挺游刃有餘的回應了他們。

　　「要跟我們一起去慶功宴嗎？」

　　終於在唇槍舌戰告一個段落後，宋京浩放開了他，然後問道。

　　如果不是胸前感受到那顆同樣明顯跳得過快的心臟，金赫奎還真的要以為剛剛侷促不安的宋京浩都是騙人的。

　　「嗯。」他回答。

　　並且鼓起勇氣牽起了面前的人的手。

　　這次金赫奎終於沒有錯過宋京浩的表情變化，他滿足的瞇起眼睛笑了起來。

　　他想他們的心跳速率應該都是一百九十了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝一直看到這裡的每個人。


End file.
